Jamais 2 sans 3 ?
by Dyloa
Summary: Une nouvelle fois, Connor se retrouve impliqué dans un meurtre qu'il n'a pas commis. Et une nouvelle fois, son premier réflexe serait de courir se réfugier dans les bras d'Oliver - mais il ne peut pas faire ça, pas vrai ? L'excuse de la drogue a marché une fois, mais pas deux... OU comment Connor a vécu la nuit du meurtre 2.0, et tout ce qui a suivi
1. Bis repetita

_Non. Non, non, non. Non, pas encore une fois, c'est impossible, c'est TROP, non, non, NON !_

Le premier réflexe de Connor aurait été de s'enfuir en courant, de monter dans sa voiture et de rentrer dare-dare à l'appartement 303, se réfugier sous la couette et dans les bras d'Oliver, en sécurité. Il fermerait les yeux, et il dormirait tout son soûl, et avec un peu de chance, le lendemain matin, tout cela ne serait qu'un affreux mauvais rêve. Oui, c'était ce qu'il aurait voulu faire.

Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas faire ça, pas vrai ? L'excuse de la drogue avait marché une fois, mais Oliver n'y croirait plus à présent. Surtout depuis qu'ils vivaient ensemble, et qu'il avait bien vu que Connor était clean. Non, il ne pouvait pas aller se jeter dans les bras de son amant, pas avant de s'être calmé, et de s'être trouvé une excuse valable pour expliquer l'heure tardive à laquelle il rentrait.

 _Tout ça, c'est la faute d'Asher ! C'est lui qui a tué Sinclair ! Alors pourquoi Annalise essaye de le protéger, au lieu de le laisser assumer son crime ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je me retrouve de nouveau mêlé à ça ? Je n'ai rien demandé ! Pour Sam non plus, je n'y étais pour rien, c'est Wes qui l'a tué, je suis innocent ! Alors pourquoi, POURQUOI, je me retrouve encore dans cette situation ?!_

Ses jambes ne le portaient plus. Il tremblait de tout son corps, il avait le souffle court, et il se sentait la tête légère, à un point tel qu'il dut s'appuyer à la paroi pour ne pas tomber, avant de se laisser glisser lourdement au sol. Il se sentait gelé, et ses dents claquaient incontrôlablement, mais il savait que ça n'avait rien à voir avec les pierres gelées contre lesquelles il s'était adossé. Comme lors de cette aube fatale où il était allé frapper à la porte d'Oliver, paniqué après le meurtre de Sam, il éprouvait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Il entendait son propre souffle, irrégulier et sifflant, résonner à ses oreilles, et assourdir tout le reste.

\- Connor ! Connor, je t'en prie, ne pars pas sans moi ! lui parvint la voix de Michaela, de très loin.

 _Le visage tuméfié d'Emilie Sinclair, superposé au regard vide de Sam. Le corps de la proc' s'écrasant juste devant moi et Michaela. Bonnie me menaçant d'être le prochain cadavre si je n'obéis pas. Annalise me disant que Frank ne s'est pas débarrassé de ma voiture, et qu'ils peuvent s'en servir comme preuve contre moi. Annalise, me disant qu'elle peut ruiner la vie d'Oliver, s'assurer qu'il aille en prison, où il se fera certainement violer. Le poids du flingue dans ma main – beaucoup plus lourd que ce que j'aurais imaginé. Et la haine… Intense. Viscérale. Aveuglante. J'ai voulu le faire. J'ai vraiment failli le faire. Si Michaela n'avait pas été là…_

Un coup de feu déchira la nuit, et Connor sursauta violemment. Quelqu'un avait donc fini par tirer sur leur professeur ? Qui ça ? Pas Michaela, elle s'était enfuie après lui. Alors, qui ? Wes ou Laurel ? Certainement Wes. Après tout, c'était déjà un assassin. Et il avait toujours été le petit toutou d'Annalise, faisant tout ce qu'elle lui demandait… Un rire hystérique s'éleva soudain, timide d'abord, puis s'enfla de plus en plus, et Connor réalisa que c'était lui qui riait ainsi, sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Ses mains tremblaient, et tout son corps, et sa vision était floue, ses yeux brûlaient, et il était sûr de sangloter en même temps. Heureusement que personne n'était là pour le voir ! Il devait sûrement avoir l'air pathétique !

Maintenant, il se sentait étouffer entre le rire et les larmes, et il n'arrivait plus du tout à reprendre son souffle, hoquetant comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

 _Respirer ! Il faut que je respire ! Qu''a dit Oliver pour me calmer, la dernière fois ? Ah oui. Compter jusqu'à dix. Il faut que je compte jusqu'à dix. Plutôt simple, pas vrai ? Jusqu'à dix. Je suis capable de le faire. Allez. Un – inspirer – deux – expirer – trois – inspirer…_

Petit à petit, sa respiration se calma, et la sensation de vertige qui embrumait son cerveau se dissipa, ne laissant plus derrière elle qu'une migraine lancinante. Connor renifla plusieurs fois, essuya ses joues ruisselantes du revers de sa manche, et se remit debout sur ses jambes flageolantes. Il fallait qu'il aille voir, c'était plus fort que lui. Il avait envie de voir Annalise souffrir, autant qu'elle le faisait souffrir lui. Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait la détester… Si elle ne l'avait pas empêché d'aller se rendre à la police, après le meurtre de Sam, il n'en serait pas là.

Et Oliver non plus. Oliver, qui s'était déjà fait enlever (brièvement) par un potentiel tueur en série, lequel connaissait leur adresse. Oliver, qui trouverait sans doute beaucoup moins excitant de travailler pour Annalise, s'il savait toute la vérité. Oliver, qui ne devait surtout rien savoir de toute cette merde dans laquelle Connor était plongé jusqu'au cou. Il était déjà bien assez impliqué comme ça !

Mais lorsqu'il arriva enfin dans le salon des Hapstall, Wes et Laurel n'étaient plus là, et Annalise n'était pas juste blessée à la jambe. Au lieu de ça, elle se vidait de son sang par un trou béant dans son flanc, le regard fixe et la respiration erratique. Connor sentit la nausée l'envahir à nouveau, mais il parvint à ne pas vomir, et s'agenouilla précipitamment à côté de son professeur.

\- Non, non, non… murmurait-il frénétiquement, comme s'il s'agissait d'une formule magique qui lui permettrait de modifier la réalité.

Ce n'était pas le plan. Il fallait juste lui tirer dans la jambe, pour que toute cette mise en scène soit plus convaincante. Mais il ne fallait surtout pas qu'Annalise meure ! Il avait beau la détester, elle avait juré de les protéger, tous, et sans elle, ils étaient perdus. Il n'arrivait pas à lui faire confiance, et il n'y arriverait sans doute jamais, mais elle était leur seule chance de s'en sortir, désormais. C'est pour cela que Connor se mit à faire pression sur la plaie, tentant désespérément d'arrêter l'hémorragie.

\- C'est votre faute. C'est toujours votre faute ! pesta-t-il, essayant d'appuyer sur la blessure malgré les tremblements violents de ses mains.

A ce moment-là, Laurel, Wes et Michaela (Michaela ? quand donc était-elle revenue ?) firent irruption dans la pièce à leur tour, et Connor leur jeta un regard éperdu.

\- Elle… elle est en train de mourir. Elle est en train de mourir !

\- Connor, on ne peut rien faire pour elle, lui dit Laurel en s'agenouillant près de lui.

\- Non !

\- La police va arriver d'un instant à l'autre, ajouta Wes en lui agrippant l'épaule.

\- Je m'en fous !

\- Bordel, Connor ! intervint Michaela. Le seul moyen de nous en sortir, c'est de partir maintenant. S'il-te-plaît, Connor. _S'il-te-plaît._

Et son amie – parce que oui, Michaela était son amie, et peut-être même sa meilleure amie, même s'il aurait éclaté de rire si on lui avait dit ça en début d'année – lui caressa tendrement la joue en disant ces derniers mots, l'obligeant à la regarder dans les yeux, et Connor se sentit céder immédiatement. Il pouvait faire confiance à Michaela. C'était elle qui l'avait empêché de commettre l'irréparable, plus tôt, et de devenir un assassin comme Wes. Il était complice, certes, mais il n'avait pas encore de sang sur les mains – et c'était entièrement grâce à sa rivale. Alors, il hocha la tête, et se laissa entraîner à l'extérieur.

Ce ne fut que plus tard, dans la voiture de police conduite par Nate, qu'il s'aperçut que ses mains étaient bel et bien couvertes de sang, celui d'Annalise, et qu'il se mit à les essuyer de façon compulsive, vidant l'entièreté du paquet de mouchoirs de Laurel.

 **Salut, amis lecteurs. Je reviens avec une petite fic sur HTGAWM, mais cette fois-ci je compte écrire plusieurs chapitres, en partant de la nuit du meurtre 2.0 jusqu'à après l'épisode 15. J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bisous à tous !**


	2. Acta fabula est

\- Connor, on est chez toi, fit Laurel en lui secouant légèrement l'épaule.

Il était resté figé sur le siège arrière de la voiture, les yeux rivés sur la façade de son immeuble, la bouche entrouverte et la respiration accélérée. Il sentit une bulle de panique gonfler dans sa poitrine, et il se mit à secouer la tête avec force.

\- N-non, Oliver, qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ? Oh mon Dieu, mes mains sont encore pleines de sang, comment je vais lui expliquer ça ?!

\- Calme-toi, lui ordonna Nate depuis le siège conducteur. Et souviens-toi du plan. Vous avez trouvé des preuves contre Catherine, elle s'est enfuie, vous avez appelé Annalise, et elle a voulu montrer à Sinclair les nouveaux éléments de l'affaire. Quand la proc' est arrivée, elle a demandé à ce que vous partiez, pour rester seule avec Annalise. Vous ne savez rien de plus.

\- M-mais m-mes mains, il v-va voir, il va savoir, et…

\- Tes mains sont propres, Connor, on les a nettoyées avec mes mouchoirs et la bouteille d'eau de Nate. Oliver ne va rien savoir si tu t'en tiens à cette version de l'histoire, le rassura Laurel.

\- Je vais devoir encore lui mentir… J-je lui ai dit que je risquais d'aller en prison, tu sais ? fit Connor avec un rire mouillé. Mais que je ne pouvais pas lui dire pourquoi. E-et je sais bien qu'il m'en veut d'avoir des secrets pour lui, même s'il ne le dit pas.

\- Tu ne peux pas lui dire, Connor ! protesta Laurel, tandis que Nate prenait la parole au même instant.

\- A toi de mentir de façon convaincante, alors, dit-il d'une voix dure. Fais en sorte qu'il ne se doute de rien. Tu doutais que Michaela en soit capable, et pourtant d'après ce que je vois, elle gère la situation beaucoup mieux que toi !

Connor se sentit piqué au vif par ce dernier commentaire, et il s'obligea à calmer sa respiration, la tête baissée. Nate avait raison. Si Michaela avait été capable de garder son sang-froid, et d'aller rejoindre Caleb dans son appartement, après avoir orchestré une mise en scène inculpant la propre sœur de l'héritier, alors Connor en était capable aussi.

\- OK, OK. Ça va aller, dit-il à voix haute, plus pour lui-même que pour les autres. Merci pour le lift.

Il sortit de la voiture, prit une grande inspiration, et se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'immeuble. Il eut quelques difficultés à ouvrir la porte, car ses mains tremblaient toujours, mais il put constater qu'à la lumière orangée du plafonnier, elles avaient l'air propres. Cela eut le mérite de le rassurer un peu. Oliver ne verrait rien. Tout se passerait bien. Il pouvait faire ça.

Il monta les escaliers de l'immeuble, l'estomac noué, et luttant à tout instant pour maintenir une respiration régulière. Il ne pouvait plus se permettre de paniquer. Il devait agir normalement. Comme un étudiant en droit, qui avait eu une longue, très longue journée, et qui ne rêvait que d'une chose : se mettre au lit et se blottir contre son petit-ami.

L'appartement était plongé dans l'obscurité lorsqu'il entra, et cela le rassura encore un peu plus. Oliver était en train de dormir. Il devait juste veiller à ne pas le réveiller, et tout irait bien. Il enleva sa veste et commença à déboutonner sa chemise, sans allumer la lumière. Heureusement, celle-ci était noire, et on ne voyait pas les taches de sang sur les manches. Idem pour la veste en cuir, dont Laurel avait en plus pris la peine de nettoyer les extrémités à l'aide d'un mouchoir humide. Tout allait bien se passer. Il mettrait la chemise et tous ses vêtements directement à la lessive, et Oliver n'y verrait que du feu. Tout marcherait comme sur des roulettes. Tout _devait_ marcher.

Complètement nu, il se glissa entre les draps et se colla contre le dos de son petit-ami, qui dormait en position fœtale. Il sentit une bouffée de gratitude et d'affection en passant un bras autour de sa taille, et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, une boule dans la gorge. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter tout ça, cette vie normale, un petit-ami qui l'aimait et qui lui pardonnait encore et encore à chaque fois qu'il merdait ? Il n'était pas une bonne personne. Il avait utilisé Oliver, il l'avait trompé, et il n'arrêtait pas de lui mentir. Il avait rendu l'informaticien si malheureux que celui-ci avait été noyer sa peine dans un bar, et qu'il était revenu avec le sida. Parce qu'il n'était qu'une petite salope ambitieuse et prête à tout pour parvenir à ses fins, il avait poussé Paxton au suicide. Et puis, il y avait eu Sam… Et maintenant, Sinclair et Annalise… Il avait été sur le point de lui tirer dessus. La paume de sa main lui brûlait, là où il sentait encore le poids du revolver, et il resserra son étreinte sur la hanche d'Oliver, comme pour effacer un contact par un autre. Il avait failli le faire, se transformer en assassin, et ce n'était que grâce à Michaela qu'il n'avait pas ce poids-là en plus sur la conscience.

Finalement, il en avait voulu à Asher et à Wes, mais il ne valait pas mieux qu'eux. Après la mort de Sam, il avait essayé d'être une meilleure personne, d'être le meilleur copain possible pour Oliver, pour se racheter de toutes ses erreurs passées, mais tout ça n'avait servi à rien. Une fois qu'on s'était rendu complice d'un meurtre, il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible, pas vrai ? Ce n'était plus qu'une spirale interminable vers le fond. Il s'en était rendu compte ce soir, en voyant Asher, Bonnie et Annalise déposer devant lui le tapis contenant le corps de Sinclair. Le sang appelait le sang, et combien de gens allaient devoir encore souffrir à cause d'eux et de ce qu'ils avaient fait ? Nate avait été innocenté, mais maintenant c'était Catherine qui allait devoir porter le chapeau, et ils ne savaient même pas si elle était coupable – ils savaient juste qu'elle connaissait Philip Jessup. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi laissaient-ils d'autres gens se faire accuser à leur place ? Pensaient-ils valoir mieux qu'eux ? Mais c'était l'inverse. Ils étaient la lie de l'humanité.

 _« Il n'y a pas de décision à prendre. Elle a déjà été prise, et vous étiez d'accord. Alors soit tu prends le train en marche, soit tu seras le prochain cadavre »_ lui avait dit Bonnie. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il se serait déjà rendu aux autorités depuis longtemps. Il s'en fichait désormais d'aller en prison, il le méritait. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Les autres ne le laisseraient jamais faire.

Et maintenant, Oliver se retrouvait impliqué dans tout ça. Jessup savait où ils habitaient. Et il pouvait accuser l'informaticien de l'avoir hacké. Oliver pouvait aller en prison pour ça, et pour toutes les autres fois où il avait mis ses talents au service d'Annalise. Si Connor avait été une bonne personne, il serait resté éloigné de lui, pour ne l'entraîner par le fond avec lui. Mais il avait été incapable de faire ça. Il avait besoin d'Oliver, pour ne pas devenir fou, pour ne pas avaler une boîte entière de somnifères d'un coup en espérant ne jamais se réveiller. Alors, Connor se montrait égoïste, et il s'accrochait à son petit-ami comme à une planche de salut, tout en sachant qu'il le mettait en danger rien qu'en restant avec lui.

\- Connor ? grogna Oliver d'une voix endormie, en se retournant vers lui. Ça va ? Tu… Tu pleures ?

\- Chhhht, lui souffla Connor en l'embrassant sur le front. Rendors-toi. Ça a été une longue journée, et je suis crevé, c'est tout.

\- Tu veux en parler ? insista le Philippin en essuyant une larme sur sa joue du bout de son pouce.

\- Pas vraiment. Rendors-toi, Ollie. Demain sera un autre jour.

Il sentit que son petit-ami hésitait encore, avant de soupirer et de se coller à lui, passant ses bras autour de sa taille pour serrer Connor fort contre lui.

\- Demain sera un autre jour, oui, lui dit-il d'une voix légèrement étouffée, le front niché dans le cou de l'étudiant en droit. Mais demain, il va vraiment falloir qu'on parle des choses que tu me caches, Connor.

L'avocat en herbe ne répondit pas, se contentant de frotter sa joue contre les cheveux d'Oliver, et de humer son parfum réconfortant. Il doutait que l'un d'entre eux ne trouve le sommeil à présent, mais il n'avait aucune envie de continuer cette conversation, alors il ferma les yeux avec force et s'obligea à se détendre. S'il voulait se lever aux aurores le lendemain, et partir avant qu'Oliver ne puisse lui poser ses questions, autant essayer de se reposer un peu.


	3. Omnis homo mendax

Il avait voulu quitter l'appartement sans réveiller Oliver, mais cela n'avait pas marché, évidemment. Dès que Connor était sorti de la douche, il avait trouvé son petit-ami assis dans le lit, des épis de cheveux pointant dans tous les sens et une trace d'oreiller sur la joue. Il était tellement adorable, que l'étudiant en droit ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Connor ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi tu te lèves aussi tôt ? demanda Oliver tout en réprimant un bâillement.

\- Michaela m'a envoyé un message. Il y a eu un incident au manoir Hapstall, cette nuit. Annalise a été… Elle est à l'hôpital. On lui a tiré dessus, expliqua rapidement Connor tout en s'habillant.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! s'exclama Oliver, horrifié. Mais comment… ? Qui ?

\- On pense que c'est Catherine Hapstall. Michaela et Caleb ont trouvé un flingue caché dans son atelier, c'est pour ça qu'elle m'a appelé hier matin, et Wes et Laurel ont découvert que Philipp (tu sais, le tueur en série avec lequel tu es allé boire un verre ?) possédait un de ses tableaux. Mais Catherine a préféré s'enfuir plutôt que de s'expliquer, et on a dû appeler Annalise, et Annalise a voulu prévenir le procureur, et quand Sinclair est enfin arrivée, elle nous a demandé de partir. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite, mais ce matin Sinclair est morte, et Annalise est à l'hôpital avec une balle dans le bide, et, oh, je ne t'ai pas dit que le père d'Asher s'est suicidé ?

Connor s'entendit rire, et c'était un rire de papier de verre, grinçant, discordant.

\- Hey, hey, calme-toi, fit Oliver en s'approchant de lui. Tu veux que je t'accompagne au commissariat ? Tu m'as l'air un peu trop secoué pour conduire.

\- Au commissariat ? Non, non. Je vais chez Michaela, là. La police ne nous a pas encore convoqués, même si ça ne devrait pas tarder.

\- Connor… Tu es sûr que tu m'as tout dit ? insista son petit-ami en posant une main sur son épaule. Quand tu es revenu hier soir, tu pleurais… Si tu as vu quelque chose, tu dois le dire à la police, d'accord ?

\- Je n'ai rien vu ! Sinclair nous a fait partir ! se défendit Connor avec véhémence. Pourquoi tu ne me crois pas ?

\- Je te crois, je te crois, soupira Oliver en reculant d'un pas, les mains levées en signal d'apaisement. Mais pourquoi tu pleurais quand tu es venu te coucher, alors ?

Connor hésita, et se mit à danser d'un pied sur l'autre. Que dire ? Quelle excuse, quel énième mensonge ajouter à la longue liste de ses entorses à la vérité ? Il se revoyait pointer le revolver vers Annalise, et ressentir une telle fureur… Une telle _haine_ … Il s'était effrayé lui-même, en vérité.

\- Connor ? l'appela doucement Oliver. Est-ce que c'est lié… à ton gros secret ? La chose pour laquelle tu pourrais aller en prison ?

Et voilà. C'était le moment crucial, le moment de vérité. Il pouvait être honnête avec Oliver, ou il pouvait lui mentir. Mais s'il était honnête… Oliver se poserait d'autant plus de questions, et il s'inquièterait pour lui, et Connor ne voulait pas ça, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non ! Non, Ollie, je te l'ai dit, je… commença-t-il, en se passant une main dans les cheveux. J'ai exagéré en disant ça. C'est comme toutes les fois où je t'ai demandé de hacker l'ordinateur de telle ou telle personne, c'est juste que… Annalise est prête à tout pour gagner ses procès. Alors parfois, on est amenés à faire des choses pas très légales. Mais… Rien qui mérite la prison, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Si tu le dis, fit Oliver en fronçant le nez, pas très convaincu. Mais ne change pas de sujet. Pourquoi tu es rentré en pleurant, hier ?

\- Je… Je me suis engueulé avec Annalise, OK ? mentit Connor, en se mettant à faire les cent pas. Elle était furieuse qu'on ne l'ait pas appelée tout de suite, et qu'on ait laissé Catherine s'échapper. Elle m'a dit des choses… très blessantes, Ollie. Et maintenant, elle est à l'hôpital, avec une balle dans le ventre, et, euh… Est-ce que ça fait de moi une personne horrible, si quelque part je pense qu'elle mérite ce qui lui est arrivé ?

\- Oh, mon Dieu, Connor ! Je savais que tu ne la portais pas dans ton cœur, mais à ce point-là ! s'écria Oliver, choqué. Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

Connor hésita à nouveau. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'Annalise l'avait menacé, en disant que Frank ne s'était pas débarrassé de sa voiture pleine de sang et de fibres de tapis, pour l'empêcher de parler. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'elle les avait forcés à couvrir le meurtre de Sinclair, en révélant à Asher leur implication dans le meurtre de Sam. Il ne pouvait pas lui raconter qu'elle avait promis de ruiner la vie d'Oliver, et de l'envoyer en prison, si Connor ne lui tirait pas une balle dans la jambe. Mais il pouvait lui raconter d'autres choses.

\- Elle m'a dit… Elle m'a demandé si je servais à quelque chose, ou si je n'étais bon qu'à baiser pour obtenir des preuves, avoua-t-il finalement, en s'humidifiant les lèvres.

Il n'osait pas regarder Oliver. Après tout, Annalise avait raison, pas vrai ? Connor était une petite salope, avant d'avoir rencontré l'informaticien. Et l'avocate n'avait pas été la seule à le lui dire. Loin de là ! Toute la famille Walsh le pensait ! Mais ce commentaire l'avait tout de même blessé, à l'époque. Oh Dieu, tout cela semblait si loin, maintenant… Et si trivial, par rapport à tout ce qui s'était passé ensuite…

\- Oh, Connor, soupira Oliver en le prenant dans ses bras. Elle était en colère, et elle ne pensait pas ce qu'elle a dit, d'accord ? Et tu n'es _définitivement pas_ bon qu'à baiser. D'accord ?

\- C'est ce que tu dis, mais… C'est vrai, non ? Je suis une pute. Tu me l'as dit toi-même. Et… Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser à tout ce que je t'ai fait subir par le passé… Et à Paxton… Et quand je suis rentré ici, et que je t'ai vu, je me suis demandé si je méritais vraiment tout ça, et…

\- Chhht, Connor, le coupa son petit-ami en l'embrassant sur le front. Je comprends. Et je suis désolé d'avoir douté de toi. Mais on a déjà parlé de tout ça, hein ? Tu n'es pas responsable de la mort de Paxton. Quant à moi, ça fait longtemps que je t'ai pardonné. Et tu n'es plus cette personne, de toute façon. Tu as fait tellement d'efforts, Con ! Tu as arrêté la drogue, tu es resté avec moi après qu'on m'ait diagnostiqué, tu as même emménagé ici pour me prouver à quel point tu étais sérieux ! C'est plutôt moi qui ne te mérite pas…

Le cœur de Connor se brisa à ces mots. Oh, si Oliver savait ! Si Oliver pouvait se douter d'à quel point son âme était noire, il ne dirait pas des choses pareilles ! Mais Oliver ne pouvait pas savoir, jamais. Alors Connor se pressa contre lui en gémissant, et chercha ses lèvres pour l'embrasser.

\- Arrête de te rabaisser tout le temps… chuchota-t-il, le front pressé contre celui de l'informaticien. Tu es merveilleux, Ollie. Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée. C'est grâce à toi que j'ai réussi à changer. Et… je t'aime…

\- Je t'aime aussi, Connor, sourit Oliver. Tellement…

Ils échangèrent encore un long baiser, puis un autre, puis encore un autre, et une chose en amenant une autre, Connor arriva finalement tout juste pour son cours du matin, légèrement échevelé et les vêtements de travers. Et surtout, avec le lourd poids de la culpabilité pesant sur ses épaules, de savoir qu'il avait de nouveau menti à Oliver, et qu'il devenait de plus en plus doué pour ça.


	4. Dum vita est, spes est

Dès que Connor posa un pied dans l'auditoire, il se retrouva encadré par Michaela et Laurel.

\- A en juger par l'état de tes vêtements, tu n'as pas l'air de t'être disputé avec Oliver, siffla la première entre ses dents serrées.

\- Ça a été hier soir ? Il n'a pas posé trop de questions ? fit Laurel à voix basse.

\- Non, ça va. Il ne se doute de rien, répondit Connor en réajustant ses fringues. Et avec Caleb ? Michaela ?

\- Il est furieux contre moi, soupira celle-ci en secouant la tête avec tristesse. Je lui avais promis de rester au cas où Catherine reviendrait, et je ne l'ai pas fait. Et juste après, il reçoit un appel lui disant qu'on a retrouvé sa sœur inconsciente dans la forêt, couverte de sang, et qu'elle est accusée d'avoir tué Emily Sinclair et tiré sur le professeur Keating ? Il ne veut plus me voir, évidemment.

\- Ah. Imagine un peu s'il savait ce qu'on a _vraiment_ fait ? se moqua Connor, sarcastique.

\- Justement. Il est convaincu que sa sœur est innocente, et que nous avons orchestré cette mise en scène, rétorqua Michaela en baissant encore d'un ton. Il est déjà en train de chercher un nouvel avocat ! Notre seul espoir, maintenant, c'est qu'Annalise se réveille et qu'elle confirme que c'est bien Catherine qui lui a tiré dessus…

\- Ça, si le Toutou avait bien voulu lui tirer dans la jambe comme elle l'avait demandé, ç'aurait été plus simple ! grogna Connor, hargneux. D'ailleurs, où est-il, celui-là ? Qu'Asher soit absent, je comprends, avec le suicide de son père, et les obsèques, et tout ça, mais Wes ? Ne me dis pas qu'il est en pleine crise existentielle ! Après tout, il devrait être habitué, après Sam !

Michaela jeta un regard à Laurel, et celle-ci parut sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais le professeur Hahn entra dans l'auditoire à ce moment-là et chacun alla s'asseoir à sa place.

Le cours paraissait assez irréel à Connor. Comment pouvait-il se trouver là, assis au milieu des autres étudiants, à écouter un vieux gâteux radoter sur le droit des entreprises, alors que la veille au soir il avait aidé à transporter un cadavre ? Comment personne ne s'en rendait-il compte ? Il avait encore l'impression d'avoir les mains couvertes du sang d'Annalise, et que quelqu'un allait le remarquer d'un instant à l'autre.

\- … répondre à la question, M. Walsh ? lui parvint soudain la voix du professeur Hahn.

\- P-pardon ? balbutia-t-il en se mettant debout, un peu maladroitement.

\- Faut-il que je répète la question, M. Walsh ? demanda Hahn d'une voix glaciale.

\- J-je… Ce sera inutile, Professeur. Je passe mon tour pour cette fois, répondit Connor en baissant la tête.

\- Soit. La prochaine fois que je vous prends à bâiller aux corneilles à mon cours, c'est dehors, compris ?

Connor se rassit en ignorant les regards préoccupés de ses voisins. Heureusement, l'intercours ne tarda pas à arriver, et il remarqua bien vite qu'il avait un message de Bonnie.

\- Bonnie veut qu'on se rende chez Annalise immédiatement, fit Michaela en s'approchant de lui, alors qu'il lisait exactement les mêmes mots sur son téléphone.

\- Prenons ma voiture, proposa-t-il en cherchant Laurel du regard. On y sera plus vite.

Le trajet jusqu'à la maison des Keating se fit en silence, comme chacun était plongé dans ses pensées. Connor se sentait nerveux, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de tapoter son volant du bout des doigts. Qu'est-ce que Bonnie allait bien pouvoir leur dire ? Des nouvelles d'Annalise, peut-être ?

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, néanmoins, ils remarquèrent immédiatement que Bonnie était livide de colère, et que Frank gardait un air sévère et réprobateur, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

\- Qui d'entre vous a fait ça ? leur cracha-t-elle au visage dès qu'ils furent assis dans le salon. Je pars raccompagner Asher chez lui, et quelques heures après, j'apprends qu'Annalise s'est pris une balle dans le ventre ?! _QUI_ est le malade qui a fait ça !?

\- A votre avis ? rétorqua Connor sans se démonter. Il n'y a jamais eu qu'un seul assassin parmi nous, et comme par hasard, il n'est pas dans cette pièce !

\- Connor, arrête ! s'emporta soudain Laurel. Ce n'est pas Wes qui lui a tiré dessus, OK ? C'est moi !

\- QUOI ?!

\- Je savais que c'était la seule solution ! Annalise avait raison, c'était le seul moyen de rendre notre histoire crédible ! se défendit la latino.

\- Annalise nous a demandé de lui tirer dans la jambe, pas dans l'estomac ! répliqua Michaela d'une voix stridente.

\- C'était la première fois que je tenais un flingue, OK ?!

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! s'esclaffa Connor. Annalise avait raison, effectivement ! C'est toujours des plus discrets dont il faut se méfier !

\- TAISEZ-VOUS ! explosa brusquement Bonnie.

Il y eut un lourd silence, durant lequel Connor ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard de dégoût et de déception en direction de Laurel. Il n'aurait jamais cru ça d'elle. Wes, oui, bien sûr : après tout, il avait déjà tué avant. Mais Laurel ? Laurel qui les maternait en permanence, et qui l'avait aidé à nettoyer ses mains ensanglantées la veille au soir ? Comme quoi… Il ne fallait faire confiance à personne, dans cette baraque. D'abord le Toutou, puis Tête-de-Gland, et maintenant elle ? A qui le tour, ensuite ? Michaela ?

\- Les médecins ont dit qu'Annalise allait s'en sortir. Au cas où ça vous intéresserait, finit par articuler Bonnie.

\- Dieu merci… souffla Michaela.

\- La police viendra sans doute l'interroger dès qu'elle aura repris conscience, et elle sera appelée à témoigner à la barre dès sa sortie de l'hôpital. D'ici là, je vous demanderai de faire profil bas. Faites-vous discrets, bossez pour vos examens… Considérez ça comme des vacances. Mais il ne s'agit pas de faire n'importe quoi, d'accord ? La police voudra aussi entendre vos témoignages, et il faut qu'ils concordent. Pas question de faire cavalier seul : on est tous impliqués dans cette affaire, et il faut qu'on se serre les coudes, d'accord ?

Connor sentit le regard de Bonnie peser sur lui, et il hocha la tête, la gorge nouée. Il se souvenait encore de sa menace, la veille au soir : _« Soit tu prends le train en marche, soit tu deviens le prochain cadavre sur le pavé »._

\- A vrai dire, on a déjà décidé de ce qu'on devait dire, tous, intervint Laurel. C'est Nate qui nous a ramené chez nous, hier soir, et on a mis ça au point avec lui.

\- Nate est au courant ? répéta Bonnie, surprise. Bon. Tant mieux…

\- Bonnie et moi, on vous tiendra à l'œil, des fois que certains auraient la langue trop pendue, intervint Frank en jetant à son tour un regard à Connor. Pas question de quitter la ville, ou d'aller raconter la vérité à qui que ce soit. Personne ne doit savoir, à part nous. Compris ? Je veux avoir de vos nouvelles tous les jours, et ça vaut pour chacun d'entre vous.

\- Et quoi, tu veux aussi un horaire détaillé de nos journées, et savoir combien de fois j'ai fait jouir mon copain pendant la nuit ? demanda Connor d'un ton mordant.

\- Ecoute-moi bien, Walsh, riposta Frank. Depuis le début, Annalise, Bonnie et moi, on s'est mis en danger pour vous protéger. Et rien ne nous obligeait à le faire. Si on risque tous d'aller en prison maintenant, c'est à cause de _vous._ Alors la moindre de choses, c'est de fermer ta grande gueule, et de faire ce qu'on te dit, vu ?

Cette fois-ci, Connor ne trouva rien à répondre, et il referma la bouche, frustré. Il avait envie de lui dire qu'effectivement, personne ne les avait obligés à les aider après le meurtre de Sam, et qu'Annalise aurait très bien pu le laisser se rendre à la police. Mais c'était trop tard, maintenant. Ils étaient allés trop loin, et s'il décidait de parler maintenant, ce n'était plus seulement Wes et Rebecca qui tomberaient, mais tout le monde avec eux. Et effectivement, ce serait très ingrat de sa part de les trahir de la sorte après tout ce que l'avocate et ses deux assistants avaient fait pour eux. Mais il ne comprenait pas, justement… Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Bonnie, Frank et Annalise avaient pris autant de risques pour les protéger, et pourquoi maintenant ils en faisaient de même pour Asher. Pourquoi ?

\- Bon, allez, sortez d'ici, maintenant, trancha Frank en leur montrant la porte. Et essayez de ne plus vous faire remarquer, cette fois !

Ils se retrouvèrent à trois, dehors, et Connor se rendit compte avec une ironie teintée de désespoir qu'aucun d'entre eux ne savait où aller, ni quoi faire. Depuis quand n'avaient-ils plus eu l'occasion d'être des étudiants normaux ?

\- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, d'étudier nos examens, murmura Michaela à sa droite. Après tout, ils sont dans un mois et demi, et on est en retard dans quasiment tous les cours, sauf celui du professeur Keating…

\- On pourrait faire un groupe d'étude, proposa Laurel. Je vais en parler à Wes !

Toutes les deux se tournèrent vers Connor, attendant sa réponse, et celui-ci se sentit hésiter. Est-ce qu'il avait envie d'étudier avec Wes et Laurel, après ce qu'ils avaient fait ? Est-ce qu'il avait envie d'étudier tout court, si c'était pour finir en prison de toute façon ? A quoi bon ?

Mais Michaela le regardait de ses grands yeux implorants, et Michaela tenait tellement à maintenir ce semblant de normalité, parce qu'elle voulait tellement croire qu'ils avaient encore un futur ! Et elle n'était pas une mauvaise personne, non, même si elle avait un goût horrible en matière d'hommes. Michaela s'était juste retrouvée au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Comme lui. Et elle méritait de pouvoir conserver cette parcelle d'espoir que Connor, lui, avait perdue depuis longtemps.

\- Et… Asher, dit-il lamentablement, pour ne pas la décevoir. On pourrait proposer aussi à Asher.

\- Oui… Je me demande comment il va, accepta Michaela en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. On pourrait peut-être passer chez lui ce soir ? Après les cours ?

\- Oui, faisons ça, acquiesça Connor. Et j'apporterai de l'alcool. Ce soir, on se bourre la gueule !

Puisqu'ils avaient un membre de plus dans leur petit club d'assassins, autant lui souhaiter la bienvenue dignement !


	5. Abyssus abyssum invocat

\- Michaela ? Connor ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda Asher en ouvrant la porte.

A sa voix pâteuse et à la façon dont il s'accrochait à la poignée pour rester debout, Asher avait visiblement déjà pris beaucoup d'avance.

\- Hey, mec ! le salua Connor avec une fausse jovialité, lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule. Huum… On se demandait comment ça allait, avec, euh… tout ce qui s'est passé récemment, et… On s'est dit qu'on allait passer et te changer un peu les idées ! Regarde !

Très fier de lui, il brandit les deux bouteilles de tequila qu'il tenait en main, et regretta immédiatement ses paroles en voyant le visage d'Asher se rembrunir.

\- Ah… C'est gentil, souffla-t-il sans conviction. Vous voulez rentrer ?

Il se mit sur le côté pour les laisser passer, et Connor suivit Michaela dans l'appartement, où il mettait les pieds pour la toute première fois, contrairement à elle.

\- On a apporté un paquet de sel et des citrons, aussi, ajouta Michaela après s'être débarrassée de son sac et de sa veste. Je peux utiliser ta cuisine, pour les couper en quartiers ?

Asher ne répondit pas, se contentant de lui indiquer la direction d'un signe vague de la main, tout en se laissant tomber lourdement dans son canapé. Connor vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, soudain mal à l'aise.

\- Laurel et Wes devraient nous rejoindre dans pas longtemps, finit-il par dire, pour briser le silence.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Asher en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Eh bien, je t'ai dit, on s'inquiétait pour toi, et…

\- Vous vous inquiétiez ? Ah ! le coupa l'ivrogne en se penchant en avant pour s'emparer d'une bouteille. Dis plutôt que vous avez peur que je vous balance…

Connor ne répondit pas, et se contenta de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure tout en voyant Asher se prendre une généreuse rasade de tequila à même le goulot. De plus, le contredire aurait été lui mentir…

\- Tu sais, si Bonnie ne m'avait pas menti, en disant qu' _elle_ avait tué Sam parce qu'il voulait la violer… J'aurais sans doute signé cet accord avec la proc', et mon père ne serait pas mort aujourd'hui, avoua Asher après un long silence. Si elle m'avait dit la vérité, que c'était vous… Je n'aurais pas hésité une seconde. J'aurais signé.

\- … Eh ben, merci pour ton honnêteté, ironisa Connor en attrapant la deuxième bouteille pour en boire une gorgée.

\- Pourquoi j'aurais dû vous couvrir ? Je n'ai jamais fait partie de la bande, répondit l'ivrogne en haussant les épaules. On a beau… travailler ensemble tous les jours… Vous ne m'avez jamais considéré comme un ami.

\- Oh, arrête un peu de jouer les victimes, grogna Connor, soudain agacé. Tu crois que je considère Laurel, Wes ou Michaela comme mes amis ? Ne me fais pas rire. On était tous bien trop occupés à s'entre-déchirer pour obtenir les faveurs d'Annalise… Et puis, il y a eu le meurtre de Sam, et on a été obligés de se serrer les coudes. Mais ça ne fait pas de nous des potes. Tout au plus des complices.

 _Sauf peut-être Michaela._ Mais ça, Connor n'était pas prêt à l'admettre à voix haute. Pas prêt à admettre que sa plus grande rivale, et la personne qu'il taquinait constamment, était sans doute celle pour laquelle il avait le plus d'affection. Cela voudrait dire que lui, Connor, était capable d'affection – et ça nuirait à son image de gars cool et détaché. Hors de question qu'il montre ses faiblesses à des gens auxquels il ne faisait pas confiance ! Oliver était le seul à pouvoir le voir tel qu'il était vraiment, et c'était déjà bien assez.

\- Ah oui, le meurtre de Sam… fit Asher d'une voix pensive, tout en prenant une autre gorgée de tequila. Je me suis toujours demandé… Quand j'ai vu ta voiture garée devant la maison, cette nuit-là, vous étiez à l'intérieur, hein ?

A ce moment-là, Michaela revint de la cuisine avec une assiette en main, sur laquelle avaient été disposés en cercles concentriques plusieurs quartiers de citron. Son regard croisa celui de Connor, et elle hocha la tête silencieusement. Asher avait le droit de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit-là, maintenant qu'il se trouvait dans la même galère qu'eux.

Alors, Connor se mit à raconter. Le groupe d'études. Rebecca, qui avait voulu s'infiltrer chez les Keating pour obtenir la preuve que Sam avait tué Lila. La lutte pour la clé USB. La chute dans l'escalier. Et puis, Sam qui étranglait Rebecca, et Wes qui lui fracassait le crâne avec le trophée. Leur fuite, et la décision de retourner se débarrasser du cadavre. La rencontre avec l'agent de sécurité, durant laquelle Connor avait cru s'évanouir de peur. L'arrêt à la station-service. La crémation du corps, son découpage et la façon dont ils avaient fini par s'en débarrasser dans une benne à ordures, trop épuisés pour aller jusqu'à un incinérateur. Une fois qu'il s'était lancé, Connor n'avait plus pu s'arrêter, et il se rendait compte que c'était la première fois qu'il pouvait raconter tout ça à quelqu'un, et que ça lui ôtait réellement un poids de la poitrine. Finalement, il s'arrêta, la voix rauque, et prit une longue rasade de tequila, avant de s'en rendre compte que Laurel les avait rejoints à un point indéterminé du récit.

\- Eh ben, les gars… siffla Asher, l'air admiratif, avant de boire à son tour. Ça a dû être intense !

\- Le Toutou n'est pas là ? demanda Connor en se tournant vers Laurel.

\- J'ai toqué à sa porte, mais personne n'a répondu.

\- Tant pis ! On se soûlera sans lui ! Pas vrai, les gars ?

Ils continuèrent à boire toute la soirée, et mirent Asher au courant des derniers évènements : qu'Annalise était à l'hôpital, que c'était la faute de Laurel, et que, tant que leur patronne n'avait pas repris conscience, ils avaient décidé de feindre un semblant de normalité, et d'étudier pour leurs examens à venir. Ils finirent par s'endormir dans le salon d'Asher, affalés à l'endroit même où le sommeil les avait emportés.

Il faisait encore noir quand Connor se réveilla, et il mit un moment à se rappeler où il était, et à identifier le bruit qui l'avait sorti de sa torpeur. C'était Asher, qui était recroquevillé dans un coin, et qui tremblait de tous ses membres, la respiration saccadée. Connor ne mit pas longtemps à reconnaître ses symptômes : après tout, il avait lui-même souffert de plusieurs crises de panique depuis la mort de Sam.

\- Hey, Asher… chuchota-t-il en s'accroupissant à côté de lui, et en lui frottant le dos. Tu m'entends ? Hoche la tête si tu m'entends. OK. Il faut que tu respires, d'accord ? Je vais le faire avec toi. On va compter jusqu'à dix : les nombres impairs, on prend une grande inspiration, et les nombres pairs, on vide tout l'air dans nos poumons, d'accord ? Un…

La respiration d'Asher finit par se régulariser, et il arrêta de trembler, mais Connor continua à lui frotter le dos jusqu'à ce que l'assassin de Sinclair lève vers lui des yeux brillants de larmes.

\- C'était horrible, les funérailles… avoua Asher d'une voix rauque. Ma mère m'a fait une crise devant tout le monde, elle a dit que c'était ma faute si mon père s'était suicidé, et qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais me voir. Alors, j'ai préféré partir.

Connor ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire.

\- C'est… Je suis vraiment désolé, Asher, finit-il par soupirer.

\- Je suis allé chez Bonnie ensuite, mais elle… Elle m'a dit qu'avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé, il valait mieux prendre nos distances dans l'immédiat, continua son camarade en serrant les poings.

\- Ça craint, murmura Connor. Mais, hey, elle ne t'aurait pas protégé comme ça si elle ne t'aimait pas, hein ? Elle a juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour réfléchir. Vois ça comme une pause…

Asher ne répondit pas, étouffant un sanglot. Et Connor ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire pour le consoler. De tous les Keating 5, Asher avait toujours été celui avec lequel il était le moins proche. Il l'agaçait au plus haut point, avec toutes ses blagues de mauvais goût sur les homosexuels. Ce gars était un imbécile, et Connor s'était demandé plusieurs fois pourquoi Annalise l'avait engagé. Mais maintenant, en le voyant aussi misérable, et en constatant que comme lui, il avait des cauchemars et des crises d'anxiété… Il ressentait de la peine pour lui, et il avait envie de l'aider. Il s'était vraiment senti comme la pire des personnes au monde, quand il s'était rendu compte la veille qu'il n'avait pas son numéro, et qu'il ne pouvait pas l'appeler pour lui transmettre ses condoléances. Et Asher… Contrairement à lui, il n'essayait pas de jouer les durs, et il se confiait à lui sans pudeur. Il osait se montrer vulnérable. Ça voulait dire qu'il lui faisait un minimum confiance, pas vrai ? Et Connor ne voulait pas trahir cette confiance.

Entretemps, ses jambes commençaient à lui faire mal à force de rester accroupi, alors il s'assit à côté d'Asher, et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Au début, ce dernier se raidit, mais il se détendit rapidement, et se laissa aller contre Connor, posant la tête sur son épaule.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour qu'elle me pardonne, dit encore Asher après un long silence. Je n'ai jamais été dans cette position. Ma sœur… a toujours été celle qui décevait, celle qui faisait des conneries. Moi, j'étais destiné à suivre les traces de mon père, et je faisais leur fierté. Et maintenant… Je ne sais plus du tout quoi faire, Connor !

\- Je ne peux pas t'aider, sur ce coup-là, mec, dit sincèrement celui-ci. Moi, c'est l'inverse. Ma sœur a toujours été la petite fille parfaite, et moi j'étais le gosse à problèmes, qu'on a mis en internat pour s'en débarrasser. Mais, hey, même comme ça, je sais que ma mère m'aime, et qu'elle a juste fait ça parce qu'elle ne savait plus comment me gérer. C'est comme ça, les mères, hein ? Peu importe ce que tu fais, qui tu es, elles t'aiment de façon inconditionnelle. Et la tienne aussi, Asher… Là, elle est fâchée, et triste, mais si tu lui laisses un peu de temps, je suis sûr qu'elle finira par revenir vers toi.

\- Tu crois ? demanda Asher d'une voix si fluette et tellement pleine d'espoir, qu'elle brisa le cœur de Connor.

\- Bien sûr, répondit-il avec un sourire rassurant. Et dans l'intervalle, si tu as envie de parler, ou quoi que ce soit… Je sais qu'on est pas les meilleurs potes du monde, mais… On est tous sur le même bateau, maintenant, alors tu peux compter sur nous, d'accord ?

Asher hocha la tête, et reposa la tête sur l'épaule de Connor, et celui-ci le laissa faire.

\- Merci. Pour ça, et, euh… Pour tout à l'heure, aussi.

\- Pas de quoi, répliqua Connor d'un ton neutre.

\- J'ai vraiment cru que j'étouffais, et… Comment tu as su quoi faire, d'ailleurs ? C'était génial !

\- Ah, je…

Connor hésita, mais il se décida à lui répondre honnêtement, puisqu'Asher s'était confié à lui aussi ouvertement.

\- J'ai aussi fait plusieurs crises de panique, depuis la mort de Sam, avoua-t-il. J'ai complètement craqué, cette nuit-là. Je suis allé chez Oliver, et je me suis effondré devant sa porte. C'est comme ça que je suis à nouveau rentré dans sa vie : il a eu pitié de moi, et il n'a pas eu le cœur de me chasser. Mais, hey, il ne sait rien de ce qu'on a fait, et il ne doit jamais savoir, d'accord ? Je lui ai dit que j'avais un problème de drogue, pour justifier mon état ce jour-là.

\- Oh… laissa échapper Asher. Et ce n'est pas trop dur ? Je veux dire… Tu vis avec le gars, et tu dois lui mentir tout le temps !

\- Merci de souligner l'évidence, rétorqua Connor avec sarcasme. Bien sûr que c'est dur, mais… J'ai bien trop peur de le perdre, si je lui disais la vérité. Et je n'ai pas le courage de le quitter non plus, maintenant qu'il est séropositif, et qu'il a besoin de moi…

 _Et que j'ai besoin de lui, surtout,_ pensa-t-il. _Sans lui, je me serais déjà foutu en l'air depuis longtemps._ Mais il valait mieux garder ça pour lui : après tout, il avait déjà fait suffisamment de confidences à Asher pour un seul soir. Ce dernier finit par se redresser avec un long soupir.

\- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais on a vraiment l'air gay, comme ça, tous les deux, plaisanta-t-il en se remettant debout. Il vaut sans doute mieux que je me mette au lit, et que j'essaye de dormir un peu.

\- Bonne idée, acquiesça Connor. Et n'oublie pas, hein ? Si tu veux parler, ou quoi, je suis là, OK ?

\- Merci, mec.

Sur ce, Asher alla se jeter sur son lit tout habillé, et Connor alla reprendre sa place sur le canapé, après avoir réajusté la couverture au-dessus de Laurel et Michaela, qui dormaient pêle-mêle sur le tapis. Un timide sourire vint ourler le coin de sa bouche, et il jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone avant de se préparer à se rendormir. Oups ! Il y avait un message. D'Oliver.

 _De : Oliver_

 **Où es-tu ? Il est 2AM, et tu n'es toujours pas rentré.**

Et merde ! Connor grinça des dents, en voyant qu'il était 4h du matin entretemps, et il composa rapidement une réponse, espérant qu'Oliver n'était pas resté réveillé tout ce temps pour l'attendre, et qu'il ne s'était pas trop inquiété.

 _De : Connor_

 **Je suis vraiment désolé, je t'ai dit que j'allais boire un verre avec Asher pour lui remonter le moral, et on a fini par continuer à boire chez lui. Je suis toujours là-bas, et je vais dormir sur place. Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir oublié de te prévenir ! On se voit demain, ou plutôt ce soir. Je t'aime.**

Il hésita à ajouter cette dernière phrase, l'effaça, puis la réécrivit, et finit par appuyer sur la touche « Envoyer ». Et voilà. En espérant qu'Oliver ne serait pas trop fâché contre lui…


	6. Absit omen

La journée du lendemain fut éprouvante, puisqu'ils furent tous convoqués par la police, et interrogés tour à tour. Connor sortit de là convaincu qu'il s'était défendu avec brio (après tout, il avait l'habitude, maintenant) mais Asher en était moins sûr, et semblait très nerveux en quittant le commissariat. Connor lui proposa donc d'aller boire un verre pour le détendre, et pour le convaincre que tout irait bien, et que les flics ne se doutaient de rien.

Il vit avec inquiétude Asher vider son verre de bourbon d'une traite, et le temps que lui-même finisse sa bière, son camarade en était déjà à son troisième verre.

\- Tu en veux un autre ? demanda Asher en pointant du doigt le verre vide de Connor. Ma tournée.

\- Non, il faut vraiment que je rentre, Asher, refusa Connor avec une petite grimace. Oliver m'en veut déjà pour hier, et aujourd'hui il n'a répondu à aucun de mes messages.

\- Ah… Dommage, soupira Asher en jouant avec les glaçons de son propre verre.

\- Tu… Tu ne vas pas rester seul ici, mmh ? Je te raccompagne chez toi ? proposa Connor, se sentant coupable de l'abandonner ainsi.

\- Je ne sais pas si j'ai très envie de rentrer chez moi… avoua Asher sans le regarder.

Connor se mordit la lèvre. Il ne voulait pas laisser Asher seul, après l'avoir vu au plus bas la nuit précédente. Il savait ce que c'était, d'avoir des cauchemars, et de se réveiller paniqué. Il savait ce que c'était, d'avoir peur de dormir, et de laisser la fatigue s'accumuler, favorisant les pensées morbides qui le hantaient en permanence. Et Asher n'en était pas encore à ce point-là, sûrement, pas après deux jours seulement, mais après avoir été témoin de sa crise de panique, il était convaincu que ça finirait par arriver, comme ça lui était arrivé à lui. Sauf que lui, il avait Oliver. Et quand il se sentait sur le point de craquer, et que la seule chose à laquelle il pensait en traversant la rue était de se jeter sous un camion et d'en finir une fois pour toutes avec tout ça, il allait chez Oliver, et ça suffisait à le convaincre que la vie valait encore la peine d'être vécue. Mais Asher n'avait même pas ça, puisque Bonnie l'avait laissé tomber. Alors, qui disait qu'on ne le retrouverait pas une semaine après, les veines tranchées dans sa baignoire ?

\- Bon, allez, décida-t-il en enfilant sa veste. Viens, je t'emmène chez moi.

\- Hein ? Chez toi ? s'écria Asher avec surprise. Tu es sûr ?

\- Je dois rentrer, et je n'ai pas envie de te laisser seul, expliqua Connor avec une pointe d'agacement. C'est la meilleure solution, non ?

\- Oh ! Oui, oui oui ! D'accord ! accepta Asher en se levant d'un bond pour le suivre.

Il avait l'air aussi enthousiaste qu'un jeune chiot, et Connor dut réprimer un sourire, en se disant qu'il avait fait le bon choix.

~~oOo~~

Quand Connor poussa la porte de l'appartement, Oliver se trouvait déjà là, derrière le comptoir de la cuisine, et le regard qu'il lui lança lui confirma ce qu'il savait déjà : il était fâché. Il esquissa donc une grimace apologétique, et se mit sur le côté pour laisser passer Asher.

\- Hey… Salut, bébé… dit-il d'un ton faussement enjoué. J'ai invité Asher à venir prendre un verre chez nous, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas…

\- Hey, O-man ! Ça fait plaisir de te voir ! le salua Asher en s'avançant vers lui, la main tendue.

\- Asher… répondit Oliver en fusillant Connor du regard. Désolé pour ton père…

\- Ah. Merci, fit Asher en se rembrunissant aussitôt.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux boire ? les interrompit Connor avec une bonne humeur forcée. Il doit nous rester une bouteille de bourbon quelque part, si tu veux…

\- Oh, du bourbon ! Volontiers ! accepta Asher, oubliant apparemment qu'il en avait déjà pris trois verres.

Il alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, tandis que Connor rejoignait Oliver derrière le comptoir pour sortir la bouteille et deux verres.

\- Ah, parce que tu vas boire avec lui, en plus ? siffla Oliver à son oreille.

\- Moi, non… Mais toi, peut-être ? proposa Connor avec une moue d'excuse. Ecoute, Oliver, il est vraiment déprimé par le suicide de son père, et il a besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler, en ce moment… S'il-te-plaît…

\- Bon. Très bien. Mais dès qu'il sera parti, on va parler, toi et moi, gronda Oliver en s'emparant des verres pour aller s'asseoir près d'Asher.

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est qu'Asher finirait par s'endormir sur le canapé, après avoir vidé presque la moitié de la bouteille à lui tout seul.

Connor grimaça en entendant un ronflement particulièrement sonore retentir dans tout l'appartement, tandis qu'il se glissait sous la couette à côté d'Oliver. Celui-ci referma son livre d'un claquement sec, et lui jeta un regard particulièrement glacial.

\- Connor, l'interpela-t-il à voix basse. Je veux bien que ton pote est déprimé, et que tu essayes d'être un bon ami, mais tu ne crois pas que tu pourrais au moins me demander mon avis avant de l'amener ici ?

\- Je suis désolé, Ollie, je… s'excusa Connor en essayant de lui caresser le bras, seulement pour voir Oliver s'écarter de lui. Il avait l'air tellement effondré, quand je lui ai dit que je devais rentrer ! Je n'ai pas eu le courage de l'abandonner seul chez lui. Tu sais que sa mère l'a accusé d'être responsable en plein milieu des obsèques, et que Bonnie l'a largué par-dessus le marché ?

Cela au moins eut le mérite de radoucir Oliver, qui s'allongea près de lui et se tourna pour lui faire face.

\- OK. Je comprends. Mais Connor, tu réalises à quel point je me suis inquiété hier soir, quand je t'ai attendu, attendu, et que tu n'es jamais rentré ?

\- Je t'avais dit de ne pas m'attendre…

\- Philip Jessup est toujours dans la nature. Ta boss s'est fait tirer dessus ! Qui sait ce qui aurait pu t'arriver ? insista Oliver. Je ne te demande pas beaucoup, juste m'envoyer un message pour me prévenir si tu ne dors pas ici, ou si invites des gens chez nous ! Juste… essaye de prendre en compte mon avis, pour une fois, plutôt que de n'en faire à chaque fois qu'à ta tête.

Connor fronça les sourcils, soudain vexé.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, ça ?

\- Rien, soupira Oliver. Bonne nuit, Connor.

Et sur ce, il lui tourna le dos et éteignit la lampe de chevet.

~~oOo~~

Malheureusement pour le couple, les deux semaines qui suivirent furent à l'avenant. Laurel, Michaela, Asher et lui avaient mis en place leur groupe de travail, et ils se voyaient plusieurs soirs par semaine pour étudier leurs cours, en faisant des rotations entre l'appartement d'Asher, celui de Michaela, et celui de Laurel et Frank. Connor leur aurait bien proposé de venir chez lui aussi, mais ils étudiaient souvent jusque tard le soir, et il ne voulait pas empêcher Oliver de dormir, alors que celui-ci devait se lever tôt le matin pour aller travailler. Surtout que, chez eux, contrairement à l'appartement de Laurel et Frank, il n'y avait pas moyen de fermer la porte entre la chambre et le salon, pour ne plus être dérangé par la lumière et les voix.

Néanmoins, et même si c'était par délicatesse envers son conjoint qu'il n'osait pas inviter toute la bande chez eux, il se sentait coupable à chaque fois qu'il rentrait en plein milieu de la nuit, alors qu'Oliver dormait déjà, et qu'il se réveillait après que l'informaticien soit parti pour le boulot. Ils avaient beau vivre ensemble, ils étaient rarement à l'appartement en même temps, et Connor finissait par passer plus de temps avec ses complices et collègues, qu'avec son propre petit-ami.

Il avait ainsi découvert que, surprenamment, Frank était un cuistot émérite, qu'Asher se nourrissait presque exclusivement de pizzas surgelées, et que Michaela était une maniaque qui passait son temps à remettre à sa place chaque objet que les autres avaient eu le malheur de déplacer. Wes, par contre, refusait de sortir de chez lui, et personne ne l'avait vu depuis que la police les avait interrogés – et encore, à cette occasion, il était resté dans son coin et avait à peine desserré les lèvres. Laurel était celle qui allait toquer à sa porte de temps en temps pour voir s'il était toujours vivant, et Connor se demandait si cela ne contribuait pas au problème. Après tout, le Toutou lui en voulait sûrement d'avoir tiré sur sa boss chérie, même si c'était Annalise qui le lui avait demandé.

Mais cela, ce n'était pas son problème. Il avait déjà suffisamment à faire avec Asher, après tout. Asher, qui avait accepté de rentrer chez lui après cette première nuit sur le canapé d'Oliver, seulement pour appeler Connor la nuit suivante, paniqué après avoir fait un cauchemar. Asher, qui versait du cognac dans son café à chaque séance de révisions, obligeant ainsi Connor à le raccompagner chez lui (hors de question de le laisser prendre le volant avec autant d'alcool dans le sang), et qui en plus lui proposait systématiquement de boire un dernier verre avant de rentrer. Asher qui, même les soirs où le groupe d'étude ne devait pas se réunir, proposait à Connor de venir chez lui, ou de l'accompagner à tel ou tel endroit, et qui, si Connor refusait sa proposition, finissait par venir frapper à l'appartement 303 avec un pack de bières et un nouveau jeu à tester sur leur PlayStation.

Evidemment, tout cela créait des tensions dans son couple avec Oliver. Du coup, il devait bien reconnaître que ça l'arrangeait un peu de pouvoir l'éviter, et de se servir d'Asher comme de bouclier pour éviter une grosse confrontation, et la dispute qui suivrait inéluctablement. Bien sûr, il se rendait compte que c'était le serpent qui se mordait la queue, et que plus il fuyait l'affrontement, plus son petit-ami avait de raisons d'être en colère contre lui – mais il avait bien trop peur de se retrouver en tête-à-tête avec Oliver, et de devoir à nouveau mentir pour répondre à ses questions, comme l'autre fois lorsqu'il lui avait demandé pourquoi il n'allait pas rendre visite à Annalise à l'hôpital.

Et puis, il devait bien le reconnaître, mais le fait de s'occuper autant d'Asher lui permettait d'oublier ses propres soucis et sa propre appréhension. C'était comme lorsqu'il avait découvert qu'Oliver avait le sida : quelque part, ça l'avait rassuré de trouver quelqu'un de plus malheureux que lui, pour pouvoir s'en occuper et se donner bonne conscience. C'était horrible à dire, et il le savait, mais le fait de jouer ainsi les bons samaritains lui permettait de se dire que, finalement, il n'était pas si mauvais que ça.

Malheureusement, toute bonne chose avait une fin, et Annalise finit par sortir de l'hôpital. Comme par hasard, Wes choisit ce moment précis pour ressortir de son trou. Tssk, vraiment un toutou, celui-là. Cela dit, contre toute attente, l'avocate semblait ne vouloir voir aucun d'entre eux, même pas son petit chouchou. Et quand ils apprirent que Wes avait été interné dans une aile psychiatrique, et qu'Annalise n'avait pas la moindre intention de le sortir de là, Connor put constater qu'il n'était pas le seul à se sentir estomaqué. Pourquoi donc leur patronne était-elle aussi remontée contre son « fils spirituel » ? Néanmoins, ce n'était pas le plus urgent, et il fallait absolument sortir Wes de là avant qu'il ne révèle quelque chose de compromettant. Connor se sentit réellement investi d'un grand sentiment de puissance, lorsqu'il osa tenir tête à Annalise, et qu'il vit tous ses petits camarades se lever et prendre son parti contre la femme qui les terrorisait. Ah ! Ça lui apprendrait, à cette sorcière sans cœur, que tout n'allait pas toujours comme _elle_ l'avait décidé !

Ce soir-là, il repensait à tout ça en regardant Asher se disputer amicalement avec Oliver pour choisir un film, et il se dit que c'était peut-être l'occasion de tout arrêter, et de donner sa démission. Annalise serait obligée de continuer à le protéger malgré tout, parce qu'à ce niveau-ci, elle ne parviendrait plus à l'accuser de quoi que ce soit sans s'inculper elle-même. Elle avait été trop loin, et avait enfreint trop de fois la loi dans sa volonté d'effacer les traces de leurs crimes. Si Connor promettait de garder le silence, rien ne le retenait désormais dans cette maison, où Annalise le détestait de toute façon, et où il se sentait traité comme le dernier des esclaves. S'il démissionnait, il n'aurait plus à subir tout ce stress en permanence, à devoir mentir à Oliver quotidiennement, et il aurait plus de temps à lui consacrer aussi. Oui. L'idée de démissionner le séduisait décidément de plus en plus…

Un petit « Ping ! » provenant de son ordinateur lui apprit soudain qu'il venait de recevoir un mail. Il ouvrit distraitement sa boîte de messagerie, mais sentit immédiatement une boule de stress le prendre à la gorge en voyant de quoi il s'agissait. Jetant un regard craintif en direction des deux mâles assis sur le canapé, il s'assura qu'ils ne prêtaient pas attention à lui avant de sortir son téléphone de sa poche et de composer le numéro d'Annalise. Oh, bien sûr, c'était ironique de faire appel à elle juste après lui avoir claqué la porte au nez, et encore plus après avoir caressé l'idée de ne plus jamais devoir se soumettre à ses ordres, mais il ne voyait pas du tout vers qui d'autre se tourner. Connor ne pouvait pas savoir, jamais. Quant à Asher… Il n'y avait aucun moyen de lui montrer le mail sans qu'Oliver ne se doute de quelque chose. Et de toute façon, il était déjà suffisamment terrorisé en permanence, pour en plus en rajouter une couche !

\- Quoi ? répondit sèchement Annalise à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Je viens de recevoir un e-mail, lui expliqua-t-il à mi-voix. C'est une vidéo de cette nuit-là, et… je ne sais pas quoi faire…

Il mit la vidéo en marche et regarda, complètement anéanti, la preuve irréfutable que Laurel, Wes, et Michaela étaient bel et bien au manoir des Hapstall la nuit du meurtre 2.0. Il avait décidément été beaucoup trop optimiste en imaginant un seul instant qu'il pourrait échapper à l'influence d'Annalise, et avoir une vie normale. Toujours, toujours, ce qu'ils avaient fait finirait par le rattraper !

\- Connor, parle-moi, exigea Annalise dans le combiné.

\- … Je pense que Philip est de retour, finit-il par murmurer.


	7. Rigendo dicere verum quid vetat

Dès que Connor eut raccroché, il referma son ordinateur d'un coup sec et alla le fourrer dans sa mallette, les jambes légèrement flageolantes.

\- Connor ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? fit Oliver, en se retournant dans le canapé pour suivre ses mouvements.

\- Je… Je dois y aller, répondit-il du bout des lèvres, le cœur battant la chamade.

\- Y aller ? A cette heure-ci ? protesta l'informaticien, tandis qu'Asher se retournait à son tour.

\- Aller où ça ? ajouta Tête-de-Gland.

Bravo, Asher ! Sérieusement, au lieu de l'aider, le voilà qui l'enfonçait un peu plus… Mais en même temps, Asher ne pouvait pas savoir pour la vidéo. Il paniquerait totalement. Non, il fallait que Connor règle ça seul avec Annalise.

\- Il faut que je, hum… J'ai trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait intéresser Annalise, et elle veut que je le montre, répondit-il en s'humidifiant les lèvres.

\- Maintenant ? insista Oliver, la moutarde lui montant visiblement au nez.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ? Ça concerne l'affaire Hapstall ? renchérit Asher en se levant pour s'approcher de Connor.

\- Non ! Ça ne concerne pas… Je dois y aller, répéta Connor en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée. Ecoutez, regardez le film, amusez-vous, je reviens vite, d'accord ? Je dois juste lui montrer ce truc, ça ne durera pas longtemps.

Les sourcils froncés d'Oliver annonçaient la tempête, et l'expression inquiète d'Asher lui serrait le cœur, aussi Connor se contenta-t-il d'agripper sa veste au passage, et sortit sans prendre le temps de l'enfiler.

Lorsqu'il fut assis au volant de sa voiture, il prit le temps d'expirer longuement pour se calmer. Quel idiot il avait été ! Croire qu'il pourrait claquer la porte et ne jamais revenir, comme si c'était possible… Il était en colère contre lui-même, d'avoir été aussi naïf, mais aussi en colère contre Annalise, d'être la seule personne vers laquelle il pouvait se tourner. Il s'était dressé contre elle, plus tôt dans la journée, il lui avait dit ce qu'il avait le cœur, et maintenant le voilà qui revenait s'accrocher à ses jupes, comme un petit chien lèche la main qui l'a battu !

\- Merde, merde, MERDE ! grogna-t-il en donnant un coup de poing dans son volant.

Il appuya son front contre le cuir froid de l'objet, et ferma les yeux pour en chasser les larmes intempestives qui s'y accumulaient. Des larmes de frustration, principalement. Mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix : il n'y avait qu'Annalise qui pouvait les sortir de cette situation. Comme toujours.

~~oOo~~

Evidemment, Annalise l'avait obligé à s'excuser, et à supplier pour son aide. Connor se sentait furieux, et humilié, mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de ravaler sa bile et sa rage et de prendre son mal en patience. Dès qu'Asher mit un pied dans la maison, néanmoins, il l'agrippa par un coude et l'entraîna à l'écart.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Oliver pour justifier ton départ ? lui chuchota-t-il d'un ton pressant.

\- Hey, man, relax, répondit Asher en lui posant une main sur l'épaule. J'ai juste dit qu'Annalise voulait tous nous voir, et que je ne savais pas pourquoi. Ce qui est vrai, d'ailleurs. C'est quoi, ce fameux « truc » que tu as trouvé ?

\- M. Walsh ! le héla la voix d'Annalise depuis le salon. Venez donc montrer à vos petits camarades la vidéo que vous avez reçue.

Connor fit la moue, mais s'exécuta, tandis qu'Asher lui emboîtait le pas.

\- La vidéo que tu as reçue ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda-t-il d'une voix vacillante.

\- Silence, M. Millstone, ordonna Annalise. Vous le saurez bien assez tôt.

Connor mit la vidéo en marche, et observa les réactions d'Asher et de Michaela. Michaela avait juste l'air catastrophé, et Asher… Il pâlit horriblement, et pour un peu on aurait pu croire qu'il allait défaillir. Mais heureusement, il n'y eut pas de nouvelle crise de panique, comme Connor l'avait redouté.

Heureusement, et l'étudiant en droit ressentit presque une bouffée de gratitude pour Annalise au moment où elle le dit, l'idée d'utiliser Oliver pour traquer l'adresse IP d'Argus fut rapidement rejetée. C'était beaucoup trop dangereux ! Et Oliver avait déjà suffisamment pris de risques !

Néanmoins, il sentit à nouveau sa rancœur envers l'avocate s'accroître lorsqu'il reçut le deuxième mail, et qu'Argus leur fit part de ses intentions : à savoir, les faire chanter. Annalise pensait qu'il voulait juste leur faire peur, et qu'il n'oserait jamais aller voir la police. Puis elle leur dit de rentrer chez eux, et que la nuit porterait conseil – avec comme consigne de se présenter chez elle à la première heure le lendemain. Quoi, c'était tout ? Elle n'allait donc rien faire du tout ? Elle allait juste… attendre, et croiser les doigts pour que Philip soit en train de bluffer ? Connor n'arrivait pas à y croire. Et dire qu'il avait ravaler sa fierté pour venir lui demander son aide… Tout ça pour ça.

\- Hey, Walsh… l'interpela Asher avant qu'il ne remonte dans sa voiture. Je sais que je l'ai déjà dit, mais j'aimerais répéter à quel point je suis désolé. C'est ma faute, si on se retrouve dans cette situation. Et… Je me dis que… Tu te souviens de ce que tu as dit dans la voiture, quand on est allés sortir Wes de la clinique ? Que tu ne m'en voudrais pas si je songeais à me rendre ?

\- Si tu te rends maintenant, on est tous dans la merde, Asher, répondit Connor d'une voix tendue. Ils sauront que c'est nous qui avons piégé Catherine, et qui l'avons poussée à avouer des crimes qu'elle ne se rappelait pas avoir commis. Et Annalise ne te laissera jamais le faire, de toute façon.

\- Je sais, je sais, mais… soupira Asher, en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Ça me semble tellement injuste, qu'elle soit en prison à ma place. Après tout, on sait juste qu'elle connaissait Philip, ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle a été complice du meurtre de ses parents !

Connor le scruta longuement sans rien dire, et finit par secouer la tête en soupirant.

\- Tu veux que je vienne chez toi et qu'on discute de tout ça ? proposa-t-il. Je suis passé par là avant toi, quand Nate a été accusé à notre place.

\- Et laisser Oliver seul, alors que ce fou congénital est dans la nature et qu'il sait où vous habitez ? Pas question, refusa Asher. En plus, je pense que tu dois lui parler, Connor… Il était super triste, tout à l'heure, quand tu es parti sans un mot d'explication ! Il s'est plaint que tu l'évitais depuis plusieurs semaines, et il commence à croire que tu le trompes.

\- Que je le… Quoi ?! s'étrangla Connor. Mais… ! Tu es tout le temps fourré avec moi, tu lui as quand même dit que ce n'était pas vrai ?!

\- Oui, bien sûr, mais… soupira de nouveau Asher. Ecoute, si on s'asseyait ? On sera plus à l'aise pour causer.

En disant cela, il désigna d'un geste la voiture du Connor, et ce dernier acquiesça. La voiture aurait en outre l'avantage d'échapper aux oreilles indiscrètes. Ils prirent donc place dans l'habitacle, et Connor se tourna vers Asher en haussant un sourcil, attendant la suite.

\- Ecoute, commença celui-ci, je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais c'est évident que tu fais tout pour ne pas te retrouver seul avec lui. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi tu agis comme ça, mais ce n'est pas en fuyant que vous allez régler le problème, tu ne crois pas ? Il faut que vous discutiez, tous les deux.

 _\- Discuter ?_ siffla Connor, hors de lui. Pour lui dire quoi ? Je vais encore devoir lui mentir, et je suis tellement fatigué de tout ça ! Je dois en permanence surveiller tout ce que je dis, pour ne jamais contredire mes mensonges précédents. Et le pire, c'est qu'il _sait_ que je ne suis pas entièrement honnête envers lui. Il m'a plusieurs fois répété que je pouvais tout lui dire, et ce n'est pas toi qui dois ensuite voir la déception sur son visage quand je lui assure que je ne lui cache rien ! Parfois, j'ai juste envie de tout lui avouer… Alors, oui, je préfère l'éviter plutôt que de prendre le risque de craquer un jour. Est-ce que c'est si difficile à comprendre ?

Asher eut l'air étonné d'un tel éclat, puis il fit une moue de compassion, et hocha la tête.

\- Est-ce que ce ne serait pas plus simple… de le quitter ? suggéra-t-il d'un ton hésitant.

\- J'y ai déjà pensé… avoua Connor. Mais j'en suis incapable. J'ai besoin de lui. Et il a besoin de moi, ou en tous cas c'est ce que j'aime à penser.

\- Et tu crois vraiment que si… tu lui avouais la vérité… il te laisserait tomber ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais vraiment pas. Mais Ollie… Il n'est pas comme nous. C'est quelqu'un de bien, de pur. Il serait sans doute horrifié, et il voudrait aller voir la police. Je ne sais pas s'il irait jusqu'à me dénoncer, mais il ne supporterait sans doute pas l'idée de vivre sous le même toit qu'un assassin. Et moi… Je ne veux pas le perdre, Asher.

\- Tu te rends compte qu'en le fuyant comme tu le fais, tu risques de le perdre aussi ?

Connor ne répondit pas, et baissa le regard vers ses mains, croisées sur ses genoux.

\- Bon, allez. Je vais rentrer chez moi, et je te promets de ne pas vous ennuyer ce soir, plaisanta Asher en lui donnant une claque sur l'épaule. Comme ça, vous aurez l'occasion de parler. OK ?

\- Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire…

\- Tu trouveras bien un truc. Tu trouves toujours ! repoussa Asher d'un ton enjoué, tout en ouvrant sa portière.

Il sortit de la voiture, et Connor poussa un long soupir. Asher avait raison : il s'était éloigné pour protéger Oliver, mais en faisant cela, il n'avait réussi qu'à le blesser. Une fois encore. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à prendre son courage à deux mains, et à s'expliquer avec lui. Mais que dire ?

En tous cas, il était hors de question de lui révéler que Philip s'était à nouveau manifesté. Il était certain qu'Ollie proposerait de nouveau son aide pour localiser le serial-killer, et qu'il se fâcherait encore sur Connor quand celui-ci refuserait son offre, l'accusant de vouloir régenter sa vie et de l'empêcher de prendre ses propres décisions. Et il y avait peut-être un fond de vérité dans ces reproches – mais Ollie avait vraiment l'air de ne pas se rendre compte du danger, et de prendre tout cela pour un jeu. Et il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cette nouvelle facette du hacker l'effrayait quelquefois. Que se passerait-il si, un jour, Oliver en avait assez de tous ses secrets, et qu'il décidait de s'infiltrer dans l'ordinateur de Connor ?

Mais non, Ollie ne ferait jamais ça. Ollie était quelqu'un d'honnête, et il ne trahirait jamais sa confiance ainsi. C'était Connor la mauvaise personne, l'infidèle, le menteur. Et c'était Connor qui s'apprêtait à lui mentir de nouveau, même si c'était pour son bien.


	8. Aliud est celare, aliud tacere

Oliver était réveillé lorsqu'il arriva à l'appartement, et il n'avait pas l'air précisément ravi de le voir.

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce « truc » que tu devais montrer à Annalise ? demanda-t-il d'un ton mordant. Et ne viens pas encore me dire que ce n'était rien de grave, parce que sinon elle n'aurait pas appelé tous les autres à la rescousse. Eh bien ?

\- Ollie… soupira Connor, épuisé avant même d'avoir entamé la conversation. Assieds-toi avec moi ? S'il-te-plaît ?

Oliver s'assit dans le canapé, mais il prit soin de laisser une certaine distance entre lui et Connor, et de se tenir bien droit, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

\- Asher m'a dit que tu pensais que je te trompais, lâcha-t-il sans préambule.

\- Oh. Eh bien, tu ne peux pas vraiment m'en vouloir de penser ça… Après tout, ce ne serait pas la première fois, pas vrai ?

La phrase lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing, et il serra les dents sous l'impact, mais il savait qu'il ne l'avait pas volé.

\- J'ai changé, Oliver. Le fait de te perdre une première fois m'a ouvert les yeux, et je me suis rendu compte que je t'aimais. Et je me suis juré de ne plus jamais commettre la même erreur. _Jamais_ , répéta-t-il avec emphase.

Il vit aussitôt les épaules de l'informaticien se détendre légèrement, même si ce dernier continuait à regarder droit devant lui pour ne pas croiser son regard.

\- Alors, si ce n'est pas ça, pourquoi tu m'évites ? Tu rentres à l'appartement quand je dors déjà, ou bien tu invites d'autres gens pour qu'on ne se retrouve jamais en tête-à-tête, l'accusa Oliver. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Con ? Tu regrettes d'avoir emménagé ici ? D'être resté avec un malade dont on ignore combien de temps il lui reste ? Ce sont toutes les contraintes autour du sexe qui te rebutent ?

\- Non, mon Dieu, non ! Je te l'ai dit, Ollie : _je t'aime_ ! déclara Connor avec force, en prenant son amant par les épaules. Je t'aime, et je m'en fiche de devoir prendre des pilules ou de toujours devoir utiliser des capotes, parce que ça vaut le coup de pouvoir être avec toi. Je… C'est vrai que j'ai été distant ces derniers temps, mais ce n'est pas à cause de toi, Ollie. Je te le promets.

\- C'est à cause de ton secret, peut-être ? fit l'informaticien en lui jetant un regard en biais. Celui qui pourrait t'envoyer en prison ?

\- C'est… hésita Connor. C'est juste que… j'avais besoin de réfléchir. Annalise a été hospitalisée pendant deux semaines, et j'ai pu enfin être un étudiant normal, qui étudie pour ses examens et qui va boire un coup avec ses potes. Et je… Je me suis rendu compte que… Je déteste travailler pour elle, Ollie. Je la déteste, elle. Elle nous fait travailler 40h par semaine, et elle s'en fiche qu'on ait d'autres cours, ou des travaux à remettre… Elle nous traite comme ses esclaves, et en plus elle considère que c'est normal ! Jamais un mot gentil, un encouragement, non : au lieu de ça, elle passe son temps à nous monter les uns contre les autres pour aiguiser notre esprit de compétition. Elle nous pousse à bout, et elle attend toujours plus de notre part. Et je… Je sais bien que les autres étudiants tueraient pour être à ma place, et qu'Annalise travaille sans doute plus que nous tous réunis, mais je me dis que… Si c'est ça qui m'attend, si c'est ça qu'il faut pour devenir un avocat réputé, alors je ne sais pas si j'ai fait le bon choix d'orientation.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire ? demanda Oliver, les sourcils froncés.

\- Je ne sais plus si je veux toujours devenir avocat, Ollie, avoua Connor en baissant la tête, et en se tordant les mains avec nervosité.

\- Quoi ? Mais enfin, Connor ! Devenir avocat, c'est ton rêve ! protesta Oliver en se rapprochant de lui. Tu n'aimes pas ton job chez Annalise, soit. Alors démissionne ! Mais de là à vouloir abandonner tes études, il y a quand même une marge, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Tu ne comprends pas ! Annalise, elle… Elle est excellente dans ce qu'elle fait, et elle perd rarement un procès. Et même si je l'admire, et que je sais que toute personne, même la pire pourriture qui soit, a droit à un avocat… Je n'arrive pas à me sentir à l'aise avec l'idée qu'on défende des personnes qui sont clairement coupables, et que grâce à nous, ces gens-là soient autorisés à se balader en liberté. Je… Je ne trouve pas ça _éthique._ Mais depuis que je travaille pour Annalise, j'ai bien dû me rendre compte que l'éthique est le dernier de ses soucis, et que tout ce qui lui importe, c'est de gagner à tout prix. Cette femme n'a pas de cœur, Ollie !

\- Allons, tu exagères, souffla Oliver en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de faire le droit criminel… Tu peux encore t'orienter vers d'autres secteurs de la profession, si le côté "éthique" te dérange tant que ça.

Connor ne répondit pas tout de suite, et prit le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Et… si je te disais… que j'ai la _preuve_ qu'Annalise a protégé des individus qui étaient coupables, et qu'elle le savait pertinemment, mais qu'elle a préféré faire accuser un innocent à leur place ?

\- Bon sang, Connor… murmura Oliver, choqué. Tu es sûr de ce que tu avances ?

\- Oh oui, confirma l'étudiant en droit. J'ai eu la preuve irréfutable, aujourd'hui, qu'un de nos anciens clients était bel et bien coupable de ce dont on l'accusait, et que c'est un innocent qui a été emprisonné à sa place. J'ai tout de suite été en parler à Annalise, mais elle n'a même pas eu l'air étonné. Elle le savait déjà ! Et quand je lui ai posé la question, elle m'a dit qu'elle se fichait de savoir si ses clients étaient coupables ou non. Que son boulot à elle, c'était de l'emporter au tribunal, point barre. Et que si quelqu'un d'autre se trouvait derrière les barreaux à la place de son client, ça prouvait juste que l'avocat de ce quelqu'un avait mal fait son boulot.

\- Elle n'a pas tout à fait tort… glissa Oliver à voix basse.

\- Peut-être, oui, admit Connor. Mais quand j'ai suggéré de montrer ce que j'avais prouvé à la police, pour que le pauvre gars enfermé à tort puisse être libéré, elle m'a dit que j'avais trop d'états d'âme pour être un jour un bon avocat. Et ensuite, elle a voulu que les autres entendent aussi ce qu'elle venait de me dire, parce qu'elle trouvait que ce serait une bonne leçon à leur donner. Et elle en a profité pour nous dire à tous ce qu'elle pensait de notre attitude "insolente" et "ingrate" à son égard. Ah ! La vérité c'est qu'elle ne supporte tout simplement pas qu'on puisse remettre ses méthodes en question...

\- Uh. Et qu'est-ce que les autres ont dit ?

\- Rien, évidemment. Personne n'ose contredire Annalise, à quoi tu t'attendais ? répliqua Connor en grinçant des dents.

\- Connor, honey, tu ne peux pas le leur reprocher alors que tu es sans doute celui qui tient le plus compte de chacune de ses remarques, le taquina gentiment Oliver. Elle t'a dit que tu ne serais jamais un bon avocat, et paf, tu songes à abandonner ? Le Connor que je connais ne baisse pas les bras aussi facilement ! Le Connor que je connais se démènerait pour lui prouver qu'elle a tort, ne serait-ce que par fierté !

L'étudiant en droit ne répondit pas, et poussa un grognement quand Oliver le poussa d'une épaule.

\- Allez, viens te coucher, il est tard, proposa l'informaticien avec un sourire tendre. Tu y verras plus clair demain, et si tu veux on en rediscutera à tête reposée, mais tu ne peux pas décider sur un coup de tête d'abandonner tes études ! Et concernant ton problème de conscience, tu peux toujours envoyer ta fameuse preuve à la police de façon anonyme, comme ça tu n'auras pas à désavouer ouvertement ta patronne ouvertement…

\- Elle saura que ça vient de moi, et elle me virera, rétorqua Connor d'un ton bougon.

\- Il me semblait que tu détestais travailler pour elle, et que tu voulais démissionner ? Sauf qu'on sait toi et moi que tu ne le feras jamais, n'est-ce pas ?

Connor soupira et se mit debout pesamment, avant de se diriger vers la chambre à coucher, où il se déshabilla en silence, pendant que son petit-ami allait se brosser les dents. Et voilà. Il avait réussi à pondre un mensonge suffisamment convaincant, et Ollie l'avait gobé sans difficulté. Il fallait dire aussi qu'il n'avait pas dû se forcer beaucoup, puisque tout ce qu'il avait dit reflétait ce qu'il pensait réellement, et qu'il avait juste dû inventer la dernière partie, celle qui justifiait son départ précipité plus tôt. Et encore – il n'avait pas dû aller chercher trop loin pour élaborer son histoire, utilisant des éléments réels pour la rendre plus crédible. Il devenait vraiment un menteur chevronné, bien qu'il ignore si c'était une bonne chose.

Lorsqu'il chercha à se coller à Oliver par derrière, et que celui-ci s'écarta immédiatement de lui, il comprit toutefois que la discussion était loin d'être terminée.

\- Ohlà, pas de ça ! Je suis toujours fâché sur toi, l'informa son amant d'un ton sévère.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Connor d'un ton boudeur.

\- Parce que je suis ton petit-ami, et que je devrais être la première personne à qui tu fais part de tes doutes ! Ou alors, est-ce que tu ne me fais pas confiance pour te donner de bons conseils ?

\- N-non, Ollie, ce n'est pas ça ! Mais…

\- Mais quoi ?

\- Rien, soupira Connor. Je suis désolé. J'aurais dû t'en parler en premier, tu as raison. Mais je sais que… tu as souvent tendance à défendre Annalise quand je me plains d'elle, et j'avais peur que tu te moques de moi, en disant que ma réaction est disproportionnée.

\- Là, je suis vraiment vexé ! protesta Oliver en se redressant dans le lit. C'est vrai que je pense souvent que tu exagères, mais si tu me dis que c'est sérieux et important pour toi, tu crois vraiment que je vais me _moquer_? Connor !

\- Non, sans doute pas… C'est stupide de ma part d'avoir cru ça, mais… ce qu'on ressent n'est pas toujours très rationnel, hein ? s'excusa l'étudiant avec un sourire apologétique.

Oliver soupira et secoua la tête, avant de se recoucher près de son amant et de le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Allez. Si tu me promets de venir me parler directement la prochaine fois, je veux bien te pardonner, susurra-t-il dans ses cheveux.

\- Oh ? Ça veut dire qu'on peut baiser ? demanda Connor avec un sourire en coin.

\- Ce serait dommage de ne pas en profiter, pour une fois que le pétomane ne squatte pas le salon…


	9. Bene vixit qui bene latuit

Stanford était sa seule option. Il y avait réfléchi longuement, pendant qu'Asher et lui étaient restés enfermés toute la journée chez Annalise, à chercher des moyens de réunir 1 million de dollars en 24h. Et ils avaient fini par y parvenir, entre eux tous, même s'ils avaient dû obliger Michaela à aller mendier la somme qu'il manquait à Caleb Hapstall. Et Connor en voulait à Wes et Laurel de n'avoir même pas daigné être là alors qu'ils étaient en situation de crise. Ils auraient pu contribuer financièrement, aussi, puisqu'ils apparaissaient aussi sur les vidéos incriminantes, après tout – les pauvres économies de Wes n'auraient pas fait de grande différence, certes, mais d'après ce que Connor avait cru comprendre, Laurel venait d'une famille plutôt friquée, et si la latino avait fait l'effort de pointer le bout de son nez, ça leur aurait peut-être évité de devoir _prostituer_ Michaela pour parvenir à leurs fins.

C'était drôle, comme cette pensée le révoltait à présent, alors qu'il avait lui-même donné de son corps auparavant, et certainement pour moins que ça. Mais ici, c'était de Michaela dont on parlait, pas de lui, et Michaela ne méritait pas d'être utilisée de la sorte.

Il en voulait à Annalise pour ça. Comme il lui en voulait d'être aussi contradictoire envers eux. D'abord, elle leur disait de ne pas paniquer, qu'Argus (Philip) cherchait juste à les intimider, mais qu'il n'oserait jamais mettre ses menaces à exécution, et envoyer les vidéos à la police. Et puis, elle s'escrimait tout de même pour réunir l'argent au plus vite. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient censés croire ? Connor était sûr qu'elle leur mentait pour ne pas qu'ils s'inquiètent, et ça l'énervait au plus haut point. Ils étaient tous adultes, bon sang ! Ce n'étaient plus des enfants qu'il fallait protéger de la vérité !

Et il se rendait bien compte que c'était ironique de se mettre en colère pour ça, alors que c'était ce qu'il faisait en permanence avec Oliver. Mais surtout, il se rendait compte que ça ne pouvait plus durer. Il était fatigué de faire ça, de devoir inventer des excuses et des alibis, de devoir se censurer lorsqu'il lui racontait sa journée, de devoir toujours veiller à ne pas contredire ses mensonges précédents avant de dire quoi que ce soit. Il risquait de craquer un jour, de dire la vérité, et alors il perdrait Oliver. Ou alors, Ollie se lasserait de son manque d'honnêteté et il le quitterait – ce qui revenait à le perdre aussi. Et la seule solution pour éviter cela, c'était de partir loin.

Oui, loin, parce que démissionner ne suffirait pas pour échapper à l'influence pernicieuse d'Annalise. S'il restait à Philadelphie, les autres sauraient toujours où le trouver, et ils pourraient à tout moment venir frapper à sa porte pour le mêler encore à leurs histoires. Sans parler de Philip, qui savait où il habitait et qui pouvait parfaitement faire pression sur Oliver pour obliger à Connor à lui verser plus d'argent, une fois qu'il aurait dépensé son premier million. Non, le seul moyen pour se désengluer de la toile de la veuve noire, c'était de quitter la ville, voire carrément l'Etat.

Et quelle meilleure excuse fournir à son entourage, que celle d'aller étudier dans une meilleure université que l'actuelle ? Stanford s'était immédiatement imposée à son esprit, et dès qu'il était rentré à l'appartement, il avait commencé à se renseigner sur les modalités de transfert. Et, entraîné par cet élan d'espoir qu'il ressentait soudain à l'idée de pouvoir s'enfuir et recommencer une nouvelle vie ailleurs, sans mensonges et sans faux-semblants, il avait postulé sans même attendre qu'Oliver soit rentré.

Ollie, bien sûr, n'avait pas eu l'air ravi en écoutant son projet. C'était à prévoir : après tout, il devrait tout laisser derrière lui, son boulot, sa famille, ses amis. Mais Connor se faisait fort de le persuader. Et c'est pour cela que, tandis que son amant tentait encore de reprendre son souffle après leur partie de jambes en l'air effrénée, l'étudiant en médecine se mit à caresser son dos du bout des doigts et à y dessiner des arabesques, sachant qu'Oliver adorait se faire câliner ainsi après l'amour. Comme pour confirmer ce qu'il pensait, l'informaticien poussa aussitôt un petit soupir de contentement, et Connor esquissa un sourire de fierté à l'idée qu'il était capable de provoquer ce genre de réactions chez son petit-ami. Oh, il savait depuis longtemps qu'il était bon amant, et il connaissait tous les trucs pour faire gémir, trembler ou crier. Mais ça ? Ces petits gestes tendres après le sexe ? C'était entièrement nouveau pour lui.

\- Tu sais… commença-t-il d'une voix sensuelle. Si on déménageait en Californie, on pourrait avoir un appartement avec vue sur l'océan. Et il ferait si chaud qu'on se baladerait tout le temps à poil. Je suis sûr que tu apprécierais la vue. Mes yeux, en tous cas, se régaleraient certainement.

Il déposa un baiser sur l'omoplate d'Ollie, et lui malaxa la fesse en même temps, pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il ne parlait pas de l'océan lorsqu'il évoquait « la vue ».

\- Me balader tout nu, hein ? Je ne pense pas que ta libido a besoin d'être boostée encore plus, lui répondit Oliver en lui jetant un regard coquin par-dessus son épaule.

\- C'est ça, plains-toi seulement, répliqua Connor en traçant un chemin de baisers tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Oliver soupira, et se retourna pour faire face à son amant.

\- Connor. Sois honnête avec moi. Si tu veux déménager soudain, c'est juste pour t'éloigner d'Annalise, pas vrai ? lui demanda-t-il d'un ton sévère.

\- Ça joue, évidemment… avoua-t-il en détournant le regard. Mais Ollie, je t'assure que ce n'est pas la seule raison ! Je ne me sens vraiment plus en sécurité ici, sachant que Philip pourrait faire irruption à tout moment !

\- Eh bien soit, déménageons. Mais on a pas besoin d'aller à l'autre bout du pays pour autant, s'obstina l'informaticien en faisant la moue. Quant à Annalise, si tu as pris ta décision et que tu ne veux vraiment plus travailler pour elle, tu n'as qu'à démissionner.

\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple… insista Connor, d'un ton suppliant. Annalise est la meilleure avocate de Philadelphie, et n'importe qui verrait ça comme une chance incroyable d'intégrer son cabinet ! Si je démissionne, et qu'un futur employeur me demande plus tard pourquoi j'ai fait ça, qu'est-ce que je serai supposé lui dire ? Que je ne supportais pas le stress de travailler pour elle ? Quelle image de moi ça va donner ?

\- De toute façon, cette discussion est stérile tant qu'on n'est pas sûrs que Stanford acceptera ta candidature, trancha Oliver en secouant la tête.

\- C'est vrai, admit Connor. Mais Ollie, de quoi tu as peur exactement ? Tu es sûr de retrouver du boulot facilement, dans la Silicon Valley. Tu ne connaîtras personne, mais moi non plus, et on se refera facilement des amis, parce qu'on est tous les deux du genre sociable. Quant à ta famille… Je pensais que tu sauterais sur l'occasion de pouvoir échapper aux repas de famille mensuels, où ta mère s'arrange toujours pour inviter toutes les filles célibataires qu'elle connaît, dans l'espoir de te « faire changer d'avis » sur ton homosexualité !

\- Arg ! Ma mère ne fait plus ça, Con ! Je lui ai demandé d'arrêter ! protesta le Philippin en lui donnant une petite tape sur le biceps.

\- Peut-être, mais à la place elle passe son temps à te chanter les louanges de toutes ces filles, et à te montrer leur profil Facebook, rétorqua Connor avec un sourire en coin. Ne me dis pas que tu ne seras pas soulagé de ne plus devoir subir ça ?

La mère d'Oliver, très catholique, n'avait jamais réussi à accepter totalement son homosexualité. Et surtout, elle détestait Connor, et critiquait la décision d'Oliver de se remettre avec à chaque fois qu'elle en avait l'occasion. Elle savait que l'étudiant en droit avait trompé son fils, et lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'ils vivaient désormais ensemble, elle avait insisté pour lui dire au téléphone que, s'il blessait à nouveau son bébé chéri, elle viendrait le castrer dans son sommeil. C'était aussi pour cela que Connor n'avait encore jamais été invité aux fameux repas de famille mensuels de la famille Hampton.

\- Tu sais, ma mère finira par t'accepter, quand elle se rendra compte que je suis heureux avec toi, lui assura Oliver avec un sourire apologétique. Mais ça risque de prendre plus de temps, par contre, si tu m'emmènes loin d'elle…

\- M'accepter ? répliqua Connor, amer. Pfft. Il faudrait déjà qu'elle t'accepte, toi, tel que tu es. A savoir gay. Et ça, c'est pas pour demain. Allez, Ollie, tu ne crois pas qu'il est temps de couper le cordon ?

Oliver se renfrogna, et Connor sut immédiatement que ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il parviendrait à le convaincre de quoi que ce soit. Il soupira, passa un bras autour de la taille de son amant, et déposa de légers baisers dans son cou.

\- Désolé… Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça, s'excusa-t-il, le faisant frissonner de son souffle chaud. Tu as raison, ça ne sert à rien de se prendre la tête tant qu'on ne sait pas si Stanford m'acceptera. Et je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi ce soir, Ollie… J'ai d'autres plans bien plus amusants !

A ces mots, il approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de son petit-ami et se mit à la suçoter et à la mordiller. Oliver résista légèrement au début, mais lorsqu'enfin il poussa un léger gémissement et se cambra, son sexe déjà à moitié dur, Connor sut qu'il avait gagné.

~~oOo~~

Finalement, à la grande surprise de tout le monde, Annalise décida qu'il n'était pas question de céder au chantage, et que l'argent ne serait pas versé à Argus. Et évidemment, celui-ci riposta en envoyant d'autres vidéos, leur prouvant qu'il était en ville, et qu'il les observait. Connor sentit aussitôt l'anxiété le prendre à la gorge, et ses pensées volèrent vers Oliver, que Philip pouvait très bien être en train de suivre en ce moment même. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de sortir son téléphone pour le prévenir, car les évènements s'enchaînèrent très rapidement. Annalise fit preuve de bon sens en décidant d'apporter l'ordinateur chez le procureur afin de permettre à la police de localiser leur stalker, mais le magistrat décida d'ordonner une perquisition au domicile de l'avocate, plutôt que d'accepter de leur accorder l'immunité. Frank, Bonnie et le Keating 5 (moins Wes) durent alors jouer serré pour renverser la situation et obtenir, en fin de compte, l'immunité demandée.

Ce ne fut qu'après l'excitation retombée, ainsi que la gaieté d'avoir remporté cette première manche (qui poussa malheureusement Asher à sauter dans ses bras en trépignant), que Connor se rendit compte qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'à expliquer à Oliver pourquoi ils ne pourraient pas dormir à l'appartement ce soir, et à lui avouer qu'il lui avait à nouveau caché des choses « pour le protéger ».

\- QUOI ? s'exclama Oliver lorsqu'il lui eut expliqué la situation, directement après que l'informaticien soit rentré du boulot. Philip t'a envoyé des vidéos prouvant qu'il nous espionne, et tu n'as pas jugé _utile_ de m'en parler ?!

\- Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter ! se défendit Connor. Et puis, j'avais peur que tu ne proposes de nouveau à Annalise ton aide pour essayer de le traquer, et je ne voulais pas prendre ce risque !

\- Et de nouveau, tu m'as refusé le droit de prendre une décision par moi-même ! explosa Ollie. Je suis un grand garçon, Connor ! Je peux faire mes propres choix !

\- Sauf que ces derniers temps, je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive, mais tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir conscience des risques que tu prends, et ça m'effraye ! rétorqua Connor en haussant le ton. On dirait que tu prends tout ça comme un putain de jeu ! Eh ben tu sais quoi ? Ce n'est pas un jeu, Ollie ! Et on pourrait réellement être en danger de mort, tous les deux !

\- Et voilà, maintenant j'ai droit à du grand Sarah Bernhardt ! se moqua Oliver, sarcastique. Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un peu ? En tous cas, c'est hors de question que j'aille dormir chez le pétomane ce soir. Je l'ai assez vu ces derniers temps !

\- Ce n'est pas un choix que je te donne, Ollie ! Tu vas venir avec moi, un point c'est tout ! ordonna Connor, hors de lui. J'ai déjà préparé tes affaires pour la nuit !

\- J'en ai marre que tu me dises constamment ce que je peux et ce que je ne peux pas faire ! hurla le Philippin.

\- Bordel ! Tu tiens tant que ça à te faire assassiner ? Parce que, crois-le ou non, j'essaye de te sauver la vie, là ! tonna l'étudiant en droit. Parce que je t'aime, et que je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose ! Tout ce que je fais, c'est toujours pour te protéger ! C'est si difficile à comprendre ?!

Tous les deux se fixèrent longuement, hors d'haleine, jusqu'à ce qu'Oliver détourne le regard avec un petit reniflement, tout en croisant les bras sur la poitrine.

\- Je sais me défendre tout seul, je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour ça, dit-il d'une voix glaciale, sans regarder Connor.

\- Ah oui ? J'attends encore que tu me le prouves, gronda Connor. Ecoute, Laurel, Wes et Michaela seront là aussi. Même Annalise ne dort pas chez elle ce soir ! Tu vois bien que ce n'est pas moi qui exagère !

\- Même Annalise… ? répéta Oliver, qui commençait à douter.

\- Oui, même elle ! Alors oui, peut-être que je te protège trop, et que je devrais te laisser prendre tes propres décisions plus souvent. Et je suis prêt à faire des efforts là-dessus à l'avenir. Mais là, dans le cas d'espèce, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de te buter juste par esprit de contradiction. _S'il-te-plaît_ , Ollie.

Connor vit que son petit-ami hésitait, puis secouait et allait décrocher sa veste du porte-manteau.

\- D'accord, je t'accompagne pour ta petite « pyjama party », soupira-t-il. Mais ne crois pas que je t'ai pardonné pour autant ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de me cacher des choses aussi importantes, même si tu crois que c'était « pour mon bien » !

\- Oui, oui, je sais, désolé, grommela Connor en agrippant le sac contenant leurs affaires, et en le suivant à l'extérieur de l'appartement.

Oliver pouvait râler tout son soûl, il s'en fichait : l'important était qu'il reste vivant.


	10. Mea culpa

Connor aurait dû s'attendre à une vengeance de la part d'Oliver, une sorte de retour d'ascenseur après toutes ses cachotteries et ses demi-vérités. Oui, il aurait dû se douter que ça arriverait tôt ou tard. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas pensé à se méfier. Parce que c'était d'Oliver dont on parlait, _son_ Oliver, qui était le gentil de l'histoire depuis le début, toujours si droit et honnête (sauf peut-être quand il avait été diagnostiqué séropositif, mais c'était compréhensible), et incapable de faire mal à une mouche.

 _C'est de ma faute_ , pensa immédiatement l'étudiant en droit. C'était lui qui avait perverti Oliver, et qui lui avait appris la duperie. S'il n'avait pas été aussi égoïste, et qu'il ne s'était pas accroché à l'informaticien en dépit de tout bon sens, même s'il aurait été plus raisonnable, dans leur intérêt à tous les deux, de le quitter depuis longtemps… Ollie serait toujours aussi pur et innocent que lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré. Sauf que ce n'était trop tard, maintenant, et qu'à cause de Connor, le Philippin était devenu accro au danger, à l'excitation liée aux activités illégales, et aux secrets. En comparaison avec tout cela, évidemment que le boulot d'Oliver, qui l'avait satisfait jusqu'à présent, lui avait soudain paru mortellement ennuyeux. Et voilà qu'il avait démissionné, sans rien dire à Connor, et qu'il s'était mis en tête de travailler pour Annalise ! Pour _Annalise_ ! Il ne se rendait donc pas compte que c'était sans doute la pire chose qui pourrait lui arriver ?!

Sauf que non, il ne s'en doutait pas, puisque Connor ne pouvait pas lui raconter la moitié des horreurs qui se déroulaient dans cette maison. C'était lui qui lui avait montré le mauvais exemple, en lui mentant encore et encore et encore, et maintenant il n'avait aucun droit de se sentir trahi si Oliver avait décidé de démissionner sans rien lui dire, et qu'il avait réussi à le lui cacher _pendant une semaine entière_.

Non, il n'en avait pas le droit, et pourtant, il continuait à couver son petit-ami d'un regard blessé tandis que celui se déhanchait de manière sensuelle sur la piste de danse, et tentait de l'aguicher en se frottant contre lui. Connor, quant à lui, se contentait de se balancer d'un côté puis de l'autre, avec un manque d'entrain flagrant. Oliver finit par comprendre qu'il n'était pas d'humeur, et s'éloigna de lui pour aller se coller à Asher, qui l'accueillit avec de grandes démonstrations d'enthousiasme. Aussitôt, l'ancien libertin qu'était Connor sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez, et il agrippa Ollie par la chemise pour l'embrasser de manière agressive. Il avait beau être fâché sur lui, l'autre homme restait _à lui,_ et il ne tolèrerait pas de le voir danser avec quelqu'un d'autre, même si ce quelqu'un était Asher. Surtout si ce quelqu'un était Asher, en fait – car son camarade était un peu trop fasciné par les amours homosexuelles pour être au-delà de tout soupçon.

Oliver sourit contre sa bouche, fier sans doute d'avoir réussi à le rendre jaloux, et ils se mirent à onduler ensemble au rythme de la musique, qui pulsait dans leurs tempes et dans leurs veines. Leur danse tenait plus de la parade de séduction que d'autre chose, mais ils s'en fichaient – là, maintenant, il n'y avait qu'eux deux, et le reste du monde n'existait plus. Leurs mains avides étaient irrésistiblement attirées par le corps de l'autre, et se promenaient sur chaque surface qui s'offrait au toucher, les hanches, le torse, le dos, les fesses… Jusqu'au moment où ils s'immobilisèrent, les yeux dans les yeux, hors d'haleine, leurs érections frottant l'une contre l'autre, et où le désir emporta toute pensée cohérente.

\- Rentrons, souffla Connor. Je te veux, là, tout de suite… Rentrons !

Oliver frémit contre lui, et jeta un regard tout autour de lui pour constater, comme son amant l'avait déjà fait, que Laurel, Michaela et Asher avaient tous disparu.

\- Mais… dit-il d'une voix rauque, avant de s'humecter les lèvres. Et Philip… ?

\- Je m'en fiche, grogna Connor. S'il doit nous tuer pendant la nuit, au moins on se sera bourré la gueule et on aura fait l'amour une dernière fois avant ! Mais là, je veux… J'ai besoin… Je veux lécher chaque centimètre carré de ta peau, te marquer, et puis je veux m'enfoncer en toi, sentir ta chaleur, et te voir gémir et trembler sous moi. Viens !

Les pupilles d'Oliver se dilatèrent d'excitation, et il déglutit avant de hocher la tête rapidement, ce qui suffit à Connor pour l'empoigner par le poignet et le traîner hors du bar. Il va sans dire, qu'ils étaient déjà à moitié nus avant d'atteindre la porte de leur appartement.

~~oOo~~

Le lendemain matin trouva Connor sous la douche. Il avait laissé Oliver dormir, et réfléchissait à ce qu'il lui avait révélé la veille, tout en laissant l'eau chaude masser sa nuque et ses épaules. OK. Donc il avait démissionné. Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient censés faire ? Parce que l'argent que la mère de Connor lui envoyait ne suffirait pas à payer le loyer, plus les courses, la voiture, et le traitement qu'ils devaient prendre tous les deux… Oh, bien sûr, Ollie avait quelques économies, mais elles ne dureraient pas éternellement. Et alors, quoi ?

Bon, cela dit, si Connor était accepté à Stanford, Oliver aurait de toute façon dû démissionner pour chercher du travail là-bas. Donc on pouvait prendre cela avec philosophie, et se dire que l'informaticien avait juste pris un peu d'avance, voilà tout. En plus, Connor ne pouvait pas vraiment lui reprocher d'avoir décidé de claquer la porte, alors que lui-même se plaignait à longueur de journée de son job dans le cabinet Keating. Il savait mieux que personne ce que c'était que de faire un boulot qu'on détestait ! La différence entre Ollie et lui, c'était que le premier avait eu le courage de dire stop, alors que Connor n'avait pas le choix – sauf s'il voulait que sa voiture ressurgisse, pleine de fibres de tapis et du sang de Sam Keating.

Non, ce n'était pas la démission en tant que telle qui le dérangeait. C'était juste le fait qu'Oliver ne l'avait pas consulté avant, et qu'il le lui avait caché pendant une semaine. _Une semaine !_ Pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'il avait eu peur de ce que Connor allait penser ? Est-ce qu'il ne lui faisait plus confiance ? Mais pourquoi devrait-il lui accorder sa confiance, alors que Connor ne lui donnait aucune preuve d'en être digne ? L'étudiant en droit soupira et coupa l'eau, avant de sortir de la douche. La veille au soir, l'alcool avait exacerbé ses sentiments, mais il continuait néanmoins à penser la même chose : que c'était sa faute si Oliver s'était cru obligé à mentir. Et qu'une longue discussion s'imposait, pour essayer de remettre les pendules à l'heure.

Une fois séché, il enfila un boxer et un jeans, et alla s'occuper du petit-déjeuner, espérant que l'odeur du bacon et des œufs brouillés suffirait à tirer Oliver du sommeil. Effectivement, celui-ci ne tarda pas à émerger, se traînant en pyjama jusqu'au comptoir de la cuisine, tout en bâillant et en se frottant les yeux.

\- Bien dormi ? Pas trop mal aux cheveux ? demanda Connor avec un sourire attendri.

\- Non… Ce n'est pas à la tête que j'ai mal, fit Oliver avec une petite moue, tout en posant une fesse sur l'un des tabourets.

\- Ah, désolé… Je n'y suis pas allé de main morte, hier, s'excusa Connor, sincèrement gêné. Mais j'étais fâché sur toi, et tu m'as aguiché, sans compter que tu as voulu me rendre jaloux ! Et avec Asher, encore !

\- Ahah, tu auras dû voir ta tête, se moqua gentiment Oliver. Rien que pour ça, je le referais !

Il y eut un silence, tandis que Connor se retournait pour servir le bacon et les œufs sur deux assiettes, et lorsqu'il fit à nouveau face à son amant, celui-ci avec l'air soudain contrit et mal à l'aise.

\- Et… sinon… tu es toujours fâché ? demanda Oliver en chipotant dans son assiette du bout de sa fourchette.

\- Non, soupira Connor.

\- Non ? répéta le Philippin, surpris.

\- Non, je suis juste déçu, compléta l'étudiant en droit. Déçu que tu ne m'en aies pas parlé avant, et que tu me l'aies caché pendant si longtemps. Quand est-ce que tu pensais me le dire ?

\- … Je ne sais pas, avoua Oliver en baissant la tête. D'abord, j'ai eu peur que tu n'essayes de m'en dissuader, et après… Je ne sais pas. Je pense que j'ai juste eu peur de ta réaction, sachant que j'avais fait exactement ce que je te reproche de faire tout le temps.

\- Ce que tu me reproches ? C'est-à-dire ? insista Connor en haussant un sourcil.

\- Prendre des décisions qui nous engagent tous les deux, sans te consulter d'abord, expliqua Ollie d'un ton abattu. C'est quelque chose que tu fais systématiquement, et qui m'agace au plus haut point, et pourtant j'ai fait strictement pareil. Donc… Voilà. Je suis désolé.

\- Quoi ? C'est encore par rapport au fait que j'aie invité Asher plusieurs fois sans te demander la permission ? Parce que je t'ai déjà demandé pardon pour ça !

\- Asher, c'est juste un détail ! Mais je te signale que c'est toi qui as décrété que je devais te donner une seconde chance, et que tu voulais emménager. A chaque fois, tu m'as mis devant le fait accompli, et tu ne t'es même pas soucié d'avoir mon avis ! Et pour Stanford, c'est pareil : tu as postulé sans même me demander ce que j'en pensais !

\- Qu-quoi ?! Mais… Je pensais que tu étais content que j'emménage ! balbutia Connor, consterné du tout que prenait la conversation. Et si tu n'en avais pas envie, rien ne t'obligeait à te remettre avec moi !

\- Rien ne m'y obligeait ? Tu m'as _supplié_ de ne pas te chasser, Connor, rétorqua Ollie d'un ton amer. Et tu _sais_ à quel point j'ai du mal à te résister. Mais là n'est pas la question ! Evidemment que je suis content qu'on soit de nouveau ensemble, au final, c'est juste que… tu as tendance à prendre des décisions sans prendre en compte mon opinion, et à me dire constamment ce que je peux ou ne peux pas faire, comme si tu savais tout mieux que tout le monde ! C'est pour ça que je ne t'ai rien dit, pour ma démission : je savais que tu tenterais de m'en dissuader, et que tu allais de nouveau me traiter comme une espèce de gamin capricieux, incapable de faire ses propres choix !

Connor resta estomaqué quelques instants, avant d'enfouir son visage dans ses mains et de pousser un long, très long soupir.

\- Alors, commença-t-il avec lassitude. Je ne dis pas que je n'aurais pas essayé de te raisonner, mais au final la décision t'appartenait à toi seul, et je n'allais pas t'obliger à continuer à faire un travail que tu détestes. Je sais ce que c'est, et je ne le souhaite à personne. Et je suis désolé que tu m'aies cru capable d'essayer de t'imposer quoi que ce soit… Crois-le ou non, quand je t'interdis de faire quelque chose, c'est parce je t'aime, et que je m'inquiète des risques que tu prends.

\- Sauf que tu n'as pas le droit de m'interdire ou de m'ordonner quoi que ce soit, objecta Oliver. Tu peux me donner ton avis, et me déconseiller très fortement de faire telle ou telle chose, mais c'est tout. Il y a la manière de le présenter, tu comprends ?

\- Je comprends, et je te promets de ne plus le faire. Ou du moins, d'essayer, précisa Connor avec découragement. Mais Ollie, j'ai parfois vraiment l'impression que tu ne te rends pas compte du danger… et c'est pour ça que je ne veux pas que tu travailles pour Annalise. Cette femme est prête à tout pour gagner ses procès, et je suis sûr que tu t'empresseras de faire tout ce qu'elle te demande, sans réfléchir un seul instant aux conséquences. Parce que tu vois ça comme un jeu, et que tu n'as pas l'air de réaliser que tu pourrais finir en prison pour tout le hacking que tu fais !

\- Je suis capable d'effacer mes traces, se vexa Oliver. Je ne suis pas un débutant !

\- Et je te crois, mais… S'il-te-plaît. Crois-moi quand je te dis que ce n'est pas une bonne idée de travailler pour elle, insista Connor. En plus, je trouve que ce n'est pas sain pour un couple de travailler au même endroit, et d'être 24h/24 ensemble. Je ne dis pas ça pour nous, mais de manière générale, c'est mieux que chacun ait ses propres activités, et qu'on puisse se retrouver le soir et avoir des choses à se raconter. Tu ne crois pas ?

\- Mais si tu démissionnes, et qu'Annalise m'engage, on ne travaillera plus au même endroit, fit remarquer Oliver avec un sourire en coin.

\- Et te laisser seul entre ses griffes ?! Hors de question ! protesta Connor avec véhémence. En plus, tu sais très bien que tant que je resterai ici à Philadelphie, je ne démissionnerai pas. Ça ferait vraiment tache sur mon CV, et j'aimerais bien me faire engager plus tard. Non, ma seule porte de sortie, c'est Stanford… Ah, d'ailleurs, avant que tu recommences à chercher du travail, autant attendre leur réponse, non ? Parce que ça ne sert à rien de prospecter ici si c'est pour déménager ensuite, tu ne trouves pas ?

Oliver ne répondit pas, et finit son assiette en silence. Connor l'imita, même s'il avait l'estomac noué, et ramassa ensuite leurs assiettes vides pour les mettre dans l'évier.

\- On peut dire qu'on est quittes ? proposa soudain Ollie en brisant le silence. Tu m'as caché des choses, je t'ai caché des choses… On peut se promettre que dorénavant, on se dira tout, et repartir sur de meilleures bases ?

\- Je ne peux pas te promettre de tout te dire, Ollie, et crois-moi, ce n'est pas de gaieté de cœur que je te dis ça, soupira Connor en posant les deux mains sur le comptoir. Ça me bouffe, de devoir te cacher des choses, même si c'est pour ta propre sécurité. Mais ça ira mieux dès qu'on sera en Californie, et que je ne travaillerai plus pour cette sociopathe d'Annalise. Et d'ici-là, je veux bien te promettre de t'informer avant de prendre des décisions qui nous impliquent tous les deux, et aussi de te laisser faire tes propres choix dorénavant. Ça te va, comme deal ?

Oliver fronça le nez, légèrement réprobateur, mais finit par hocher la tête.

\- Super ! Et maintenant, que dirais-tu de sceller cette promesse avec un baiser ? suggéra l'étudiant en droit avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Oh, je connais ce regard, M. Walsh… Tu as autre chose qu'un simple baiser en tête, fit Ollie, amusé.

\- Et c'est gênant ? Parce que moi aussi, je vous connais, M. Hampton, et je n'ai pas l'impression que ça vous dérange outre mesure…

Et tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la chambre en riant, Connor s'imagina avec bonheur le moment où lui et Oliver seraient ensemble en Californie, loin d'Annalise et de ses manigances, et où il pourrait vraiment se permettre de lui raconter sa journée sans filtre, ne plus s'inquiéter pour lui à chaque seconde, et faire une croix sur ses sempiternels mensonges. Cela ne lui semblait pas si loin, finalement… Il fallait juste que Stanford accepte sa candidature.


End file.
